Behind these Midnight eyes
by rebmarks
Summary: Aloha couz, I have FINALLY updated.
1. I will not be conviced easily

A/N: okay this is my first fan fic ever so criticism is more than welcome, so is/are reviews I get confused easily.

I don't have a clue on what I'm doing, so anyone, anyone at all, just review to fill me in. Oh and review for the story too.

I know it seems boring now but, I have plans from my dreams.

Ok-kay that sounded weird to me, um so without further adue I give you my

masterpiece or disaster? you decide

P.S. I don't even think my title has anything to do with the story. Now Taking Suggestions

Urg! I don't understand this thing, it's so complcated, yeah I imagine you laugh at me while I try to conduct brain sugrery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, the amazing genius James Patterson does,

* * *

More Than Meets Eye

Chapter 1: I will not be defeated that easily

Max POV

"No." I tired to sound the most authoritative a bird kid possibly could. I had a plan and it wasn't just gonna get ignored just like that. I had stood my ground and started clenching my hands into fists. I like to see anything try to get by me just to see how pathetic they'd look. I'm determined to win this fight

"Pretty pretty pleeease with sprinkles and whip cream and m&ms and gummy bears and licorice and hot fudge with cherries on top" from you guessed it Nudge.

Great! now not only was I being begged from Nudge but now I had an instant sweet side begging to take over me. I quickly looked down facing the ground refusing to look at Nudge. It looked just like a landscape picture, with the ocean waves gently approaching the sand while the sun setting of beautiful hues of orange, pink, and purple. I bet this is one of those relaxing spots for grown ups that don't even need to relax. I felt so free and unstoppable up here. Hey, if you ever get genetically engineered with wings try flying by the Hawaiian Islands, it's truly a breathtaking scene from a bird kids eye view.

"Come on Max, just for a while" the Gasman said bringing me back to reality.

A quick 360 at the flock showed that each of them were pretty much into Nudges suggestion. Even Iggy, and total seemed to be on Nudges side. I had completely resisted the urge to see Angel ,my own baby, because more than likely she was with Nudge . It was always a bad thing to look at Angel and Nudge in a situation like this.

"Max?"Nudge said. I didn't reply, I knew what she was trying to do and I wasn't gonna cave in. She was trying to give me the Bambi eyes, sometimes she was as bad as Angel with her ability to change a mind. "Maaax, pleeease?" She said once more. I made a huge mistake of looking at Nudge. Even with my record speed reflexes I couldn't look away fast enough. Shoot! The Bambi eyes, one of my rare weaknesses.

" Let's land" I commanded, sounding defeated. And I know what you're thinking, Oh no Max has been defeated well we were going to stop anyways. I just didn't want to do this in flight.

We landed about 10 minutes later on a island that seemed to have absolutely no civilization.

"Okay, everyone ready to vote," I asked. Yeah voting, I wanted to see who really wanted to do what so voting was the only option. And bonus it's a chance to show my flock the civil rights of an avian American has. Iggy had set up a campfire and I got out pieces of paper and a pen while the rest of the flock sat on a log. I handed each one of them a paper and started giving instructions

"Kay everyone know what to do and write" I asked.

"Yeah we write down either yours or Nudges name on the paper depending on who we go for" Angel explained.

"That's right sweetie, now you may.." I had started to say but then realized that no one was gonna vote for me except maybe Fang but still I didn't want to lose against a 11yrs old girl especially on a decision like this.

"Wait, um, first to be more professional, lets do a debate on the subject," I said firmly.

It wouldn't be quite complete without our debate now would it.

Let the debate begin.

* * *

um, so how is it so far? I'm pretty sure your confused, since you don't know what they're voting for, but don't worry, I know what they're voting for... at least I think I do... I'm not entirely sure yet

Pleeease, Bambi eyes review, I beg of you. And I'm not much of a begger, but my poodle is. I can bring her out then you'll have to review because she is a stubborn begger, very determined. All I'm asking for is 3 reviews, yeah I know I'm selfish, hogging all the reviews. If not for me, do it for my poodle. Okay I'll stop now.


	2. Who's With Whom

A/N: Okay, I got my three reviews and I'm happy.

Thanks super much for my reviewers.

They each deserve a cookie.

And I would give it to them if I could, homemade chocolate chip, hmm, I love cookies.

I know in this chapter it they were suposed to start their debate, but I had a Fax urge so,

I am going to try my best at Fax Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Jp does.

* * *

More than meets eye 

Chapter 2: Who's with whom

Max POV

Earlier this afternoon

"_Kay everyone know what to do and write" I asked._

"_Yeah we write down either yours or Nudges name on the paper depending on who we go for" Angel explained._

"_That's right sweetie, now you may.." I had started to say but then realized that no one was gonna vote for me except maybe Fang but still I didn't want to lose against a 11yrs old girl especially on a decision like this._

"_Wait, um first to be more professional, lets do a debate on the subject," I said firmly._

_It wouldn't be quite complete without our debate now would it. _

_Let the debate begin. _

_End of Flashback._

Right after that, Nudge had an audition an image consultant. Angel, total, and gazzy had auditioned and since there's only 3 of them she chose all of them. Which means that I just _might_ only have 4 votes, mine counted as 2, since I am the leader, and might meaning that I have no clue on what Iggy and Fang will vote for.

Nudge and her image consultants went around a corner away from me. What were they afraid I was gonna steal one of her lines or looks, how, un-American! Well whatever. I wanted to ensure myself that I would at least have Fangs and Iggys votes. I looked at both of them, they seemed to be bored out of their minds. Fang got up and started throwing rocks at the water. So I went to Iggy first. He was just feeling the sand.

How am I gonna say this , Ig, hey you vote for me and there's a no complaining Max when you blow stuff up for a week for ya, or something like hey vote for me or else the next hotel we stop at you'll share a room with Fang. Nah I have to be cool and play it close to the vest.

"Hey Ig, um I was just wondering if I have your vote" I said lamely . How's that for convincing vote for Max campaign.

"Um lemme think about it, go with your subject that involves plenty downsides to me or Nudges with her subject that I think it's a pretty good idea, hmm, such a hard choice, I'll have to get back at you on that," he said. Putting his hands out as if it were a scale.

I sent him the bird, which didn't do squat. Fine, I haven't tired any of my tactics on him, maybe I should try to. Which one the one with no complaining Max or roomie with Fang, hmm. Roomie with Fang, definitely, why? Because I'm funny like that.

"Look you," I said. Oops! That done it, he's definitely not gonna vote for me for sure. He turned to face me.

"Okay, I would if I could, and thanks for making my decision a whole lot easier for me I was so stumped,"he said completely irritated. And with that he got up and moved away from and went near a tree. He felt it for a while and looked like he was thinking hard. Ok-ay, sometimes he's a little more out their than normal bird kids should be.

Well that went well, so I just might be losing this and the debate hasn't even started. My last chance is Fang. Fang, if anyone would back me up, anyone in the world, it would be him, hopefully. I got up did a 360 to see if any erasers would come up out of nowhere, even though I know were pretty much safe here, I'm paranoid I know. Walking over to Fang all of a sudden I felt nervous, don't ask me why, I have no idea.

He was throwing rocks on the water, emotionless fang2-d2 as usual. How am I gonna approach him, push him to the ground and tickle his sides until he is sure to vote for me, or threaten him that in the next hotel we stay at he will roomie with Iggy, what? it's funny imagining both of them rooming together. Just think of it both of them having pillow fights, reading scary stories, and playing truth or dare games. Hah I crack myself up when I think of that.

"Yo, Fang can I have a word with you," I said sounding weird, why was I sounding weird.

"Okay, whatcha want to talk about, about the whole flock voting against you, and me being your last resort ?," he said in a more of a statement than a question.

"Um, no.."I said in a loss of words. He gave me a look that said surre-yeahh-riiight.

" I was gonna tell you that I think I ..," I have no idea what to say but I didn't want to show that Fang was-sigh- once again right, so I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"That I found a ..." I looked around for something interesting but the only thing that interested me was why Iggy was staring at the tree so suspiciously.

"A tree?" I said uneasily.

"A tree? Okay well, to be fair, I found some rocks and sand everywhere, thanks for telling me though,"he said. I could tell he was trying hard to not laugh.

Don't say something dumb, I thought. I waited a moment then I noticed he was still staring at me waiting for my response. I stared at a stick and picked it up.

"Um, so do you want to see it," I said sounding hopeful.

"And why exactly do I want to go see a tree, is it important, in anyway," He said. Okay I know this conversation was supposed to be about him voting for me but it ended up being about a tree and even though it was dumb it was entertaining, so I played around talking about trees, just so I wouldn't admit why I originally came to talk to him for. Sound confusing, much.

I gave an artificial cough then I said "Well Fang! How come you already forgot your promise to me," I said. I knew I was going to regret this later, but there's no other way I could think of. He raised one of his dark eyebrows and gave me a look that said continue, so I did. Since he was obviously curious.

"Your promise to put our initials on a tree! Oh come on Fang please don't tell me you forgot, I've got my hopes up , I found the perfect tree and everything," I said trying to keep a straight face while cracking up on the inside, because of the priceless expression on his face. The expression of astonishment, he blinked. He was silent for a while.

"Of course not! Max, why would you ever think I forgot something this important, I was just waiting for you to tell me how do you want me to put them, like our initials with a circle around them or a heart, or like M.R. & Fnick 4 ever or something like we combine our names to make it like Fax or Mang," He said with a straight face. But I knew deep inside that he was trying so hard not to laugh his guts out.

I felt my jaw on the floor and I had to close it quickly before flys started to make permanent homes in it. I can't believe he was playing along like that, almost as if he enjoyed it. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of me being ,well, being speechless.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go, here's the stick or do you want a knife," ha, I like to see him respond to that.

" um knife to make it more permanent, where's the tree," he said, still with a straight face, I really hoped he knew that I was joking, I don't think he's actually gonna go through with it, is he?

Close the mouth, I ordered my body.

" Yeah, over there it is," I said ungrammatically. I pointed to the tree that Iggy was eying suspiciously. Then he started walking toward it! He's not gonna go through it. Then to my complete surprise he got a knife out of his knapsack. It was when he was near the tree when I realized that I haven't moved yet. So I followed along and stopped right behind him.

"Where do you want to put it?" he asked me.

"On the tree" I answered dumbly

" I think I know that, but where on the tree," he asked slowly as if he were talking to a retard. Then he got my hand and picked it up. That's when I felt a lump the size of an apple in my throat and a blush coming on my cheeks

"Here, here, or here?," he asked looking at me.

I felt trapped but I wasn't gonna give up. Okay if that's how you want to play it. I. Am. Not. Gonna. Lose. I picked up his hand, and I felt him jump and left it on a spot right in the middle of us.

"I think here is a great spot since its right in the middle of where we are right now and I think we should put F.R. luvs. M.R. in a heart" I said then I made a heart shape on the tree with his hand. So close to laugh and dance because I'm gonna win.

"Okay, but I think we should put M.R. luvs F.R. since, you know, you do loove me this much," he said stretching out his arms full length and still with a straight face! I mean I know he's unemotional but this is too far. But it don't matter because I'm determined now and nothing can stop me. And I'm proud to say that I resisted all urges to hit him in anyway, that's like a huge step up for me.

"Alright, if you say so," I said giving him permission. It's fun playing around like this but I think I'm going insane, well more insane. He seemed shocked, hah, an opening to attack. I grabbed his hand and put the knife in it. Then I said,

" Fang, do you need help doing it, like did you forget how to move your hand because I'll help you," I said.

"Yeah, actually I think we should both write it at the same time, to make it more.." he paused stumbling for the right word "romantic" Urg, he's going down and he's trying to take me down too. Fang is the one person I know almost more than I know myself, he'll keep doing this until I cave in. But I guess he doesn't know me that well because I'm not gonna give up, yeah call me stubborn.

"Fine," I grabbed his hand that was holding the knife then I asked, "I think I like the idea of combining our names better, what about you?,"

"Whatever you think, _honey_,"he said. That's when I was about to explode, If I haven't already said this I will say it again, I. Will. Win.

"How 'bout Fax, _babe_, cause Mang sounds like a fruit, don't you think?" I couldn't help but grin that's all I permitted myself to do seeing how he looked like he would explode. Why do we do this to each other, I will never know.

"Yeah, Fax sounds great, _sweetie_," He said in agreement. He's not supposed to agree! He's supposed to tease me.

"Okay. _hot stuff_ ," I said almost throwing up. Yeah Fang is hot but I had never admitted it to him. I can't believe I just said that. Luckily the flock isn't here.

We'd barely finished writing the x in fax when the knife slipped out of his hands. He picked it up quickly. what did he actually want to do this?!

"What's wrong, nervous?" I choked, yeah I chocked probably because I was nervous too.

"Yeah, I'm sweating," He replied seriously,while showing me his sweating palms. Then we quickly finished up adding the heart border. Ah. I felt a huge wave of anticipation wash over me. I think it was because this whole thing with Fang lasted 30 minutes. Jeez , all I was gonna ask him is if I had his vote.

* * *

Okay, I like this chapter a whole lot beter. Since I love Fax, but don't worry I'm just getting started on fax. Pleease, review you were so lucky I didn't bring out my dog to show the Bambi eyes. And if I haven't said this before, Thanks for the reveiws. 


	3. Stage ffright? Me?

A/N: I loove my reviews, I love them this much- streches arms out full legnth-

Thank you to all who reviews, And Thanks to

all the people that either catagorized me in

Story Alert, -blushes-

Favorite story, -goofy smile-

and/or

Favorite author, 'kay you made me happy dance, -happy dancing-

Here's the next chapter. Sorry guys just a small hint of fax.

My goal for reviews, um, -thinks really hard- my head hurts - how 'bout 15,

then I'll post the next chapter.

* * *

More than meets the eye

chapter 3: Stage ffright? me?

Max POV

Fang and I had got away from our tree and went over to see what the rest of the flock was up to. From the looks of it Nudge and the others were still getting ready. Then Fang put a gaze on me. It was getting creepy. So creepy I was about to smack him upside his head. Thinking he would change into an eraser.

"Yes, Fang," I asked, since he finally got me to talk.

"Well, Max, I was wondering why you didn't just tell me what you wanted to tell me ?" he said cutting straight to the point.

"Um, I don't know what you mean," I replied, still beating around the bush.

"You know what I mean," He said leaning closer to stare at me in my eyes. Which you can just image how I felt.

"No, I honestly don't," I said trying to give him the Bambi eyes but they don't really work after 13 years of age.

"Um Max you know exactly what I'm talking about and do you really what to play around again?," he said flatly. Yeah, 'cause the last time was soo much fun.

No reply.

"Fine, well just to let you know, I will stay true to you and you have my vote," he said.

I couldn't help but grin I had a vote, and I felt like happy dancing but it was only one vote. I wonder how the president goes when he just won, does he happy dance?

"Thanks," that was my greatly appreciated response from max.

"Boooom!,"

Man that was loud!. It didn't take long to figure that Iggy was behind it because when we turned around he was laughing insanly. I mean he was cracking up on the floor rolling over. Why does blowing up a tree give him endless joy?, you got me, if someone has a reasonable explaination tell me, because otherwise I'll have to put him in the room with rubber walls. His problems are far from science.

Fang was eying a piece of bark and went to go pick it up. I went to see why he would leave in the middle of a life changing conversation. He wordlessly picked up the bark and showed it to me.

Oh, it was the piece of wood that we'd carved our combined name in 'Fax'.

Oh boy.

Well this gotta buy me some sort of entertainment for at least 10 minutes.

I looked at him thinking if he would start. No, so I'll start.

"Oh no, Fang, what did the evil doctor Iggy do to our wonderful carvings," I said while bitting the inside of my lip to keep from exploding with laughter.

" I'm not sure but it looks he blew it up, do you want to keep it or should I," he said and I think he was serious.

"Why would we keep it anyways it's just a tree bark," I spat out, ow man I think I'm finished, and I went so far. I had called him... well, you know what, I'm not going to repeat it.

"Because it's a symbol,"he said, why is he still playing I just l, lo, los, lost, I know I am such a sore l, lo, los- not winner. There! I said it. It's a different word with the same definition.

"Um you can keep it, I'm good," I waited for him to throw it out to the shore but instead he put it in his knapsack.

He is not Fang I mean he looks like Fang but he's been acting all weird even by our standards. So unlike Fang.

What invisible magical spell was casted upon him? I was just about to slap him upside his head and ask here's the real Fang but I was interrupted,

"Max, I'm ready,"Nudges voice peeking behind us.

I took a look at her and saw that she looked like she was all, um, pretty. She looked like she took a hot shower, even her clothes looked like they were sparkling, and it even seemed as if she was wearing _make-up. _

How in the world did she get a hold on make-up? Were on a secluded island. And I know for a fact that we don't carry make-up in our first-aids or our backpacks. Because I'm so sure that we were gonna have to use make-up right after our manicures and pedicures, because we have like all the free time in the world And I also know that we are regular kids that just happen to have wings.

Well enough on that, I needed to get ready to face Ms. Barbie over here. Then after seeing how neat she looked, for a quick second I thought that the fashion police came over and dressed me up to look just as neat as she looked, so I looked down at me then I mentally smacked myself for thinking that.

Iggy came out, a couple moments later, carry a from the looks of it was a podium made from wood? Wood hmm. Wood! How much wood would a wood chuck.. Just kidding. That's probably from the tree that he had blew up. Urg! He blew up , no blew up is a understatement for what he did, he slaughtered this poor innocent tree! This tree could have been something, big like a bed, for homeless avian kids. And he made it into a podium! He must be either completely interested in the debate or he has way too much time on his hands, either way he has no authority to cut down a defenseless tree. Yes, I am a tree lover, and yeah when I'm nervous I start going nudge. Sorry I'll stop.

Iggy had firmly stuck it in the sand, grinning. He even likes what he did to it, the jerk! Then he walked away. Nudge stood behind the podium. Then the Gasman came out carrying an other podium, then he waved his hand motioning me to come. So I stood up behind it . Jeez, two podiums he's a tree hater. Then Angel came out carrying small wooden chairs and placing them on the sand. Jesus, doesn't he know how important these trees our to us. I took a glance at Fang, who seemed to be pissed, I guess he knows where all the instant furniture came from too. Then to make matters worst Iggy came out again with another even bigger podium. That does it, he's gonna have a stern talking to from me. I felt like jumping in front of tree making sure he wouldn't get another one. Then he stood behind the bigger podium. Finally we could start, unless Iggy starts to bring out new editable wood food and makes Total serve it around.

"Iggy how could you," I managed to whisper.

"Well, you know I couldn't see but I felt it, mentally pictured it, then bombed it, and I think it came out pretty well, don't you?," he said almost gleefully, he was in for it.

"Will this meeting please come to an order," the Gasman said in a bored adult voice. Order! Order? When did they ever do anything orderly? Huh? Never. Sorry, I know I'm a bit of a grouch right now just 'cause of the evil tree hunter. Anyway this is dumb, I know I was the one who encouraged this voting thing but I'm the leader! They should be listening to me hands down.

Before I knew it, everyone was seated 'cept for Nudge, me, and Iggy who was standing in back of the bigger podium.

"Iggy, why do we need a third podium?,"I asked irritated. Just to torture me more

" Someone has to be the judge," he said.

"So you really want to make it that realistic, so that justice will be blind,"I mumbled quietly. Again I know I'm grouchy. So bite me. Unfortunately, he heard and gave me a scowl. Then I had I bad feeling in my gut as if I just got off an illegal roller coaster. I think, I think I'm nervous. Oh no.

* * *

Like I said, there was just a small hint of fax, but don't slap the computer trying to hit me, .. yet...

Fax is on the way, just not soon.

Reviews? 'bout 15 please

Ha! this time my head didn't get an headace

R&R


	4. Debate? Nah, debates aren't fun

A/N; Thank you so much to those who have enough energy to review.

I really, really want to thank

Angelz on edge,

Plainlyironic,

and

Katie-3llen

For posting a review in each chapter so far.

Okay, this is the debate and you'll finally get to know why they're even debating

There is NOT fax here, Sorry! but I'll get it soon, hopefully.

But there is an upset Iggy, how's that for ya? A present for Katie-3llen and all the other nature lovers out there

P.S. Does anyone think I sound like I'm blond? Random thought, though I would love to hear-read- what you say.

Disclaimer: JP, the awsome dude right there -points- chases him- gets taken away by cops- oops

* * *

More than Meets the eye 

Chapter 4: On with the debate

A nervous Max isn't exactly a good thing. It's actually a bad weakness. When I'm nervous I usually tend to ignore the surroundings around me and blabber like an idiot. And its really not a good thing when I'm all ready fired up and irritated about a certain expert boom maker/tree exterminator.

"I'll be the bailiff," The gasman said. Yeah and I'll be the pink fluffy candy princess, I thought bitterly.

Like we even need a bailiff, I'd never plan to use violence against a flock member. Unless,.. Nah.

I was about to say 'We don't NEED a **Bailiff** dummy!' to Gazzy, but I didn't think it would sound like me. Knowing Fang he would probably push me aside to see if I'm me and not Max II.

Anyways, I like it how the Gasman is so into this and is not fighting an eraser currently. Right now he seemed to be enjoying himself, so I won't ruin it for him.

"Great job, using your imagination,"I said. What? I can control what I say... Most of the times.

Iggy knocked on wooden podium, I'm guessing either to begin the debate or he wants to annoy me past my limits. Then Nudge started chattering.

"Yes, now I would like to start my opening statement with a question and a picture," she waved her hand motioning Angel to come over, Angel came out holding a couple of papers. Then Nudge continued. "Question now, how many times have we narrowly escaped eraser attacks?.."

Angel showed a picture of a weirdly drawn eraser, well at least I think it is an eraser, it looked more like a pissed off porcupine.

"About a trillion times. And I think instead of Max having to 'save the world.." Angel showed a picture of from the looks of it I think was me, and I was wearing a cape and then she showed another picture a blue and green circle that was broken in half and next to it was a ban-aid.

Note to self: Get the kids some art lessons.

" we should have at least a month of vacations and relaxing, I mean there's adults here, well not here, but you know in Hawaii having a vacation and they don't even come close to the amount of stress we get," She paused for a moment to breathe, while Angel looked for another picture.

Man, she has a point, a couple of words and_ I_ already want to vote for her. Nudge stared at her Angel waiting, then Angel picked one up. This one looked like a picture of Santa Claus with scribblings on the bottom of it. Fang, Gazzy, and total squinted to see it better. Then Nudge took a glance in curiousity . "Wrong one Angel, what's that anyway?" Nudges asks.

"I think, it's..." Angel looked at it more carefully. "Gazzy's list to Santa Claus. Because it says a boom maker, some cinnamon twists, a Dr. Suess hat, kick Jeb's butt, some snicker bars, a tv and a nice safe warm home.." Angel said she was about to continued but then she got interrupted by Nudge. "Hah! There's one of my points taken, Yay a point to me, and don't worry Gazzy it should come soon and you don't need Santa Claus to come by.." She said.

Then Angel walked over to Nudge and whispered something to her ear.

* * *

Angel POV 

"Max says that she already wants to vote for you instead of herself, she thinks the erasers on the picture look like a pissed off porcupine and were going to get art classes soon, oh and she's mad about Iggy, I think. I think shes gonna try to plan revenge on him. I think we have it in the bag, so all we need to do is have the voting done, do you want me to read Fang's or Iggy's mind?"I whispered into Nudges ear.

She thought for a while, then said "Yeah, we have it in the bag for sure. Um I'm pretty sure Gazzy, you,and Iggy will vote for me, and that should win, but just for the fun of it, you can read Fang's mind," "I think I wil," I say to Nudge.

For some reason every time I read Fang's mind it's creepy. He's always blocked out and away from the rest of the flock, he usually has the same thoughts that Max, it's weird they think the exact thoughts and have the same ideas. I took a glance at Fang and he was just watching Iggy's and Gazzy's agurment.

I took a quick brain scan on his thoughts. Then I was suprised by a smile and a blush on my face. Wow ! He was thinking of another poem. I have to tell Nudge, I know his usuall thoughts about Max. Me and Nudge have made a bet on when they're gonna tell each other. Then after a while, when it became obvious Gazzy and Iggy got in it too. So now the whole flock, including total, are in it.

I think I'm gonna win since he's starting to write poems. This is his 4th today! I don't understand most of them but they seem to have a lot of emotion. I'll tell Nudge later.

" I can't get anything about the votes," I responded to Nudge. Then I started to talk to Nudge about how we're have so much fun when they win.

* * *

"Order!, order in the court, " Iggy said. 

"Island," . I said correcting him.

"Whatever and Santa Claus is obviously fake," Iggy said.

"Excellent, that will be so fun!" Nudge squealed.

"I object, Santa Claus is real!" Gazzy said.

"Oh yea? Well prove it." said Iggy.

"Well, I will, later around Christmas time when we go to the mall," Gazzy replied.

"Those are all fake Santa Clauses, they are actors, really bad actors, besides if we go to the mall during Christmas time we wouldn't see any Santa Clauses because we would be running away from a mall cop in the result of Angel influencing someone to let her get on top of the giant candy cane,"Iggy said.

Okay and when did I decide we were going to the mall? There making choices without me right in front of me. The nerve! "Guys can we please continue?" I said, not really wanting to continue but I didn't want to get the flocks weird hopes up.

Nudge returned to their conversation, but I didn't pay attention I was too busy thinking.

I have no clue on what to say. Maybe I could be like the annoying voice, which I'm happy to say took a little vacation, about how they'll be nothing left if I don't safe the world.

Yea, but I need to play it cool and trick them into knowing that they need the world to live. Then I got these weird feeling of gazes on me. I turned to see the flock staring intensively. I think it's my turn.

"Don't you guys like living?"I asked. Silence was my long awaited response then,

"And what does that have to do on your opinion with the view here?," Iggy asked rudely. Oh so that's what their talking about.

" Even though I can't _see_ it, it sounds so peaceful, there seems to be no guns or violence, so I think it's livable and there's no threat ," He said in a bitterly way. Oh he was gonna get it. Later Max, the time will come.

Great there goes playing it cool, they all probably think I'm insane, well at least my voice hasn't talked to me for a while, Yeah I'm not insane .

"Um, the view is peachy keen, filled with sunshine and waves of deep ocean blue, " I said. I don't know why I said peachy keen, it sounds like old peoples names Peachy and Keen, they have been married for centuries now and they occasionally have regular old couples fights. Sorry random thought. When I'm nervous I tend to have a lot of those.

Then Nudge started to talk again and I kept on talking to myself, which I won't bore you with. Couple of minutes later I took a look at the flock, they were nodding their head every so often in agreement to Nudge. I think I'm gonna hurl, even Fang, looked like he agreed, the traitor, after we'd just did with the tree, well you know the story.

" Don't you think so Max?" Nudge asked me. Um right now I can't think.

"Yeah, but I'm the leader," I managed to blurt out.

"I object!" Gazzy said. Have they finally realized that my plan is the one that makes sense? One could only hope.

" Yea, I know but if we had enough squirrels we would be able to build a time machine," Nudge replied. What the heck were they talking about?! Note to self; try to listen on debates or you'll be so confused by the babblings of Nudge.

"Why would we, what are you..?" that's all I could muster together. Everyone gave me a strange doll type smile to me and continued on with their conversation. I'm completely lost here.

I stared at the sand thinking it would give me answers. I imagined that the sand would form together into a person and the person would give me a ton of fortune cookies, all of them reading 'save the world'. I am way past 'help' and I'm on to crazy town.

"Okay guys, enough on those possibilities guys, how 'bout we start talking about my idea," Nudge spoke to the flock. Can somebody please fill in?

"We're just discussing the fact that how squirrels can... Oh never mind it's a long story, but it's not important," Angel said, obviously reading my mind. I'm guessing she was trying to fill me out but just got me more confused.

" So Max, are we agreement ?" Nudge asked. I was about to reply 'on what' when I got attacked by

-no, not an eraser- but a evil hermit crab. It was slowly making it's way up my pants to my lap. Now I don't know what the rest of you would do if a hermit crab decided to climb your pants as if it was a mountain, clawing to get on top, you'd probably scream and stare at it in shock thinking if you'd stare at it, it'll go away.

But not me I instantly picked it up and swung it across me. And guess who it naturally wanted to go to? I'll give you a while... Okay I can't take the silence, it was Iggy! I guess this crab had this good vibe from Iggy.

All of us stared intensely at Iggy's new friend. We were all silent, which got Iggy confused. He was looking in all directions.

"This is an outrage!, noise in the cour-island , noise in the island, why is everyone quiet?"He asked grumpily.

No one answered since I gave a signal to make sure the flock wouldn't even let out a breath. We watched as the crab started climbing on to Iggy's jeans. Oh oh.

I was planning to have a chat to him about inhumane tree killing but I thought this would be soo much more... enjoyable. I just had to know what I was gonna do. Show him no mercy! I think I just might do that.

"Guys, any one here?" he asked.

I took a look at the flock, and gazzy seemed unsure about doing this, Angel was smiling, Nudge had this evil flare on her face and Fang looked as if he was about to get a Christmas present for the first time. I think I'm gonna have to talk about him also. He hardly smiles at anything, but when it's at other peoples expense he turns into Sunny Smiles Alot. Okay, I just thought of a way to get back at Iggy.

You think I'm gonna tell you?, as if.

"Ig,... hear.. can't.. .tree...evil," I said really loudly and slowly. Hopefully it would be enough to make him think he's losing another one of his senses, and that would distract him long enough for him to not notice a living crawling creepy thing, that is right now climbing his shirt on the way to his shoulder.

Note to self; Crack up later and buy a camera for future purposes.

"Guys, I can't hear I think I'm going deaf," He said unsurely.

Good! I know, I know, Big evil Max picking on the weak and defenseless. Well just think about the tree, on how weak and defenseless it was. I can't believe he haven't felt it yet, I'm guessing it's because of his unsure thoughts.

Suddenly, his head shot up, then Iggy slowly raised his hand where his buddy was. And then he let out a small yelp. No, not the crab, Iggy! He threw the crab on the floor and touched his ear. (Where his b.b.f. was just at)

He was bleeding! Hah. Okay, normally I would do what Fang was doing right now, which was getting out the first-aid kit, but instead I let out a small laugh. I was planning to have a huge freak-stand laugh out loud laugh, but I held it because I knew Iggy was going to ask questions and what kind of mutant would I be if I didn't answer them?

" What was that?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"Ig, you gotta be more specific, there's probably a whole book that falls under 'that'" I replied.

"The creepy magnet that just crawled onto my shoulder," he said irritated.

" Oh that, that was butterflies," I answered.

"Okay, you really expect me to believe that crud, your dumber than you seem, since when did butterflies have claws," he spat back.

"Did you forget our entire history! They have erasers 8.5 with butterfly characterists," I said.

"I can suddenly imagine it," He turned to Gazzy's general direction.

"What was it?" Iggy asked.

"You don't want to know, will we just leave it there," Gazzy said. It's true, I know that Iggy hates things that crawl around unnoticed a lot. I thought that I had been somewhat mature on this scenerio, don't you? that is until

"What goes around comes around,Ig, and the crab was doing just that to you," That was not even anywhere near the stuff I wanted to say. And that's how you handle a tree murder; Throw a crab at him, make him think he's lost his most depending sense, then say that it was just butterflies.

Here's good things that came out of today.

1. Iggy has a new friend. 2. Iggy has learned a vauable lesson on karma. 3.

* * *

Don't think the debates over yet, this chapter was mainly that Iggy get his just desert. 

Desert, lol, "Write that down... He's a notorious desert stealer!" ...Sorry every time I think about desert that comes to my mind.

Anyone think I'm a little too hard on Ig? I think I am. Speak your mind. I think I didn't include Fang in any thing, just say that he was watching the whole thing. I'd tell you more but then that'll ruin the rest.

P.S. I **Don't **think Santa Claus is real

Reviews? I'm going for 30. That's a lot, but this was a loooong chapter and I have to start writing the next.

So that means I might not write for a while,-tear- oh well

what are you still waiting for review.


	5. The voting

* * *

A/N: Okay doakie, I didn't get the 30 reviews but, I'm happy anyway. I had finished the 5th chapter, as you can obviously see. 

Oh, and before I forget to say, I have great ideas for further on in the story, you guys will love it has a ton of Fax,

but super sorry, it won't be here for a while.

Disclaimer:I don't blah blah blah, Jp. There!

* * *

More than meets the eye 

Chapter 5: The voting

After our little guest invaded the limits of Iggy, we decided to skip the remaining of the debate and just vote.

1.) Because we had got almost nowhere, I'm still were I left off.

2.) I think Angel read my mind and told Nudge of how now we just need to vote and they'll win.

And,

3.) Because it was getting dark and we needed to get a shelter ready in case of a storm to come because the clouds were forming together and they're getting gray.

If you recall in the debate, if you can call it that, I only got to say a couple of sentences and it wasn't the type of sentences I wanted to say. The few sentences that I did say, were showing my coo cooness. I still was a bit nervous but the whole Iggy scene calmed me down. The great power of laughter.

Fang was finishing up with Iggy, while the rest of the flock and I sat on the chairs. I had started a fire, and it didn't blow up so I think I did well. Nudge and Angel kept talking to each other. The Gasman took his list to Santa Claus and started to look over it. Then the flock was all ready to vote.

You know how they usually vote for a president and stuff? You know, you have the right not to tell people who you vote for and you're free to choose anyone and won't be threatened, well, that's not my style. Instead, I decided to do it totally different.

What? They can still vote for who they want, it just won't be anonymous. This is the plan, yes there's a plan, for once.

"Okay guys, were going to go from youngest to oldest so that means Ange you're up," I said to the whole flock.

Angel got up as I handed her the paper and pen. I looked her straight in her big blue eyes. My baby's gonna betray me. I knew it already. All she gave me was a half smile. Then went over to the podium, I was using, then quickly wrote down a name. Then, as instructed to, she came to the flock and showed her ballet up to everyone. It showed 'Nude'

"Nudge," she said as she took a glance at the whole flock, smiling until she reached me, she mouthed a sorry. I just stared at her, frowning, I felt like I just got ran over by ten oxen. Straw One. Then she walked over by Nudge's side and sat down. Well only one person, and I'm trying to hold myself together.

Next up is the Gasman, "Gazzy You're next," I said handing him the paper. He was trying to avoid my eyes when I was offering the pen to him, while he took it he was staring at his torn up shoes. I held on to the pen, thus, forcing him to look up. I gave him a look. I won't tell you what type of look, lets just say it would scare little babies. He walked over to the podium wrote down the name, then walked back to us. Then showed the ballet up to everyone. It showed Nudge.

"Nudge," he said. He tried to get away from my daggering stares and sat next to Angel. Straw two.

"Nudge you are up," to play the game kill Max's heart which everyone knows how to play very well.

She made it quick, came back. "Me," she said enthusiastly. Then she took a seat near Gazzy and Angel. Straw three

"Ig," He got up and didn't even take the paper or pen.

"Nudge," Then he proudly took his seat. I heard Gazzy mumur 'can he do that?' to Angel. No surprise there. Iggy and his own way of doing things. Eh, that doesn't count as a Straw.

"Fang, it's your turn," I said. He told me I have his vote, I just hope he keeps his promise. He looked at me as he took the paper and pen. I could tell my eyes were pleading to him. I felt like a childish puppy. I tried to control my eyes the best I could. But it didn't work. I could tell he liked how I begged. I hardly ever do that to him. He gave me a quick smirk that reached from his ears and then it was gone. I had got this weird vibe from him as I passed him the paper and pen. He took them and went to go vote. He came back showing his ballad to everyone. It looked like he scratched names off over 3 times, but the final result was Nudge!

To my complete horror it was Nudge! But, but, how can, he said. Oh, He's dead. Straw 394,254,643!

I didn't even bother to close my jaw. I just stared at him in complete disbelief. I felt as if I had just got robbed and _everything_ I love was gone, completly gone. I think my heart broke in a zilleillon pieces and a soccer team, wearing cleats, had a rave of a time jumping on it. He walked close to the flock and sat took his seat right next to me.

He must have some nerve, saying he'll vote for me then betraying me right in front of the flock and then sitting down next to me!

"Max, your turn," That's was his comment. Funny, I didn't hear 'I'm so sorry, Angel did this to me blah blah blah' in it.

"What's the point my whole flock has just committed treachery on me, Nudge obviously won," I was _trying_ so hard not to let my anger show. Trying as in not succeeding. I was practically yelling at Fang. I mean he promised and then.. Arg! He was so so lucky there were witnesses around us.

I kept giving him the death glare, and he was just ignoring them, which made me even madder. He responded to my glares by sending me a look that said, we-will- talk- about -this- latter, as in, if we talk about it now the flock will run away from our fighting.

I don't even think I know him any more, he's out of his mind. At least if he would of vote for me, I wouldn't of lost by a landslide, just by a couple of votes. I should have known he'd do something like this, since the whole tree incident, that was totally not Fang!

Well needless to say when we do 'talk about this' it won't be pretty.

* * *

'kay I have this feeling that some people are trying to choke me right now. Sorry, no Fax 

but I have to say in my defense, that there will be fax later.  
I've been off my writing today, as you can probalby tell.

R&R, Please


	6. Apology accepted

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner,

speaking of sorries, here's the next chapter, It has something to do with Sorry okay.

And this goes out to all the fax lovers. Small fax.

p.s. Hey, Sorry for those who are confused, I changed the title but it is still the same story.

It was for security purposes and I thought of this while listening to Kelly Clarkson's "Behind these hazel eyes"

I think it goes with the story now.

* * *

Behind these Midnight eyes

Chapter 6: Apology considered accepted

Max POV

After the voting, the flock and I had to get ready for the first night at the island. Since we where on a secluded island we weren't gonna find a hotel within walking distance, but in flying distance, yes. I know this is Hawaii and in Hawaii there's a hotel, bed-in-breakfast, and motel in almost every corner. So what was standing in our way? I was.

I am still mad, major understatement, furious. Hey, you'd be the same if your friends just went against you, I'd doubt that you would treat them to a 5 star Hawaiian Resort. Or even look at them, for that matter.

But to show my leadership skills off, I was acting very mature.

For dinner, we had a marvelous, drop dead, trout, as the result of Angel having a very convincing talk with the fishes, to flop onto land and stay there until you have no pulse. Never underestimate the power of a six year old mind controller.

Dinner was fast and silent. The whole time I was looking down, I couldn't trust myself to speak even a word. I took a glance every so often to see if the flock was still with me, because that quite. The only sound was the crackling over the fire. I was staring at the sand again wondering if the sand would form into a person handing me a fortune cookie again. My eyes wondered around not high enough to see the flock, but just enough to see their shadows. They looked like they were all focused on eating their piece of food, swift yet silent. All of them except Fang. I kept feeling his piercing midnight eyes on me. My hairs on the back of my head stuck up, and my head stiffened. He knew he was creeping me out, I just had this feeling that he knew I was freaked out. After our lovely dinner was done, we needed to get ready for bed.

We usually sleep in the trees, but the night was really windy. We've had some bad memories from situations like this, and we've learned from our mistakes. Tip to the wise, sleep on the floor, unless you'd rather be thrown on the ground from 60ft high, and found somewhere miles away.

We had 3 big blankets, they're each kinged sized. I had snagged them from Anne's house, they're amazingly soft cotton, I don't think she'll miss them since she had a million. I grabbed 9 of them, but since were on the run, we need to travel lightly. Hey, don't you think it's a huge upgrade from And You're welcome to whoever found those extra blankets, if I were money greedy I would charge you $35 bucks each. Which I'm not, so I won't.

And since we only had 3 that means we would have to share. Which meant for every one blanket you get two bird kids wrapped together. Angel, total and Nudge had got paired up quickly, and made a spot near a palm tree. Then Gazzy and Iggy paired up and got near Angel and Nudge. Everyone dropped from exhaustion I guess it was because our long flight here, or it could be they just wanted to get away from me. But anyways it left Fang and me.

"Here," I said as I threw the blanket at him roughly. He opened his mouth just a bit to say something, but I ran out towards the edge of the shore, not even caring to hear what he had to say for the moment, I just needed some time to think.

I looked out, to the wide open space, just to take in the scene. It didn't feel real to me. The sun was setting against the ocean, perfectly. It was like one of those picture perfect drawings. The sky was beautiful, I hardly use the word 'beautiful' so you can just imagine. It was a mix of orange close up and purple farther away. It made everything you see look like it was glowing. The waves were gently making it's way toward the shore. Even the shells looked like they were placed perfectly so it would look so peaceful against the waves that were gently approaching. I took a deep breathe to take in the whole scene. I felt the ocean breeze on my shoulders. That's odd. Hawaii is actually pretty chilly during nightfall

All of a sudden my hairs on my neck stood up, I could hear soft and fast breathing. I turned my head slightly to see, Fang. His dark eyes scanned to see me. I guess it's time for our talk.

"Hey," he said lamely.

"What?" I asked ice dropped down from that one word.

"You want to talk?"

"No, not really, I just want to hear what pathetic excuse you want to feed me, the flock is now sleeping so get on with it,"

"Max," he paused, thinking before speaking. God, he's hardly spoke and I have an urge to punch him.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I know your mad and you're probably thinking of ways to hurt me,"

You better be, No, more of a furious, You bet I am, right on the money, I thought sourly.

He gave a little nudge to me as if I would speak up, but I didn't give him that pleasure. So he continued.

"But I do not regret doing it," he muttered. Wha? Did I hear him correctly, did he just say he would do it again if he had to. That added more salt to the injury.

I turned my head away from him, thinking he would try to face me again, but he didn't. I guess it made it easier for him not to see me. The coward.

"The reason is because, I think we need a vacation, all this running around is making us dizzy, it doesn't take a doctor to know it's not healthy,"

Backtalk dripped from the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it.

"Especially on you, being the leader is tough, I know, I can only imagine the decisions you have to make every day, it affects everyone so you have to think of every step, and it gives you a lot of stress, I mean look at your face," He paused.

New low for him, now he's gonna talk about my ruined face. And anyways,

Is it actually possible to look in your face without a mirror? I think he gets dumber each day. Education gotta put that on my list.

"How many 14 year old girls have worried lines? Well not many, I think, of course I don't know any other girls," he swallowed. Then he got a hold on my shoulders to make me face him. Where's he getting at?

"My point is, look, we can still 'save the world' together, later, but lets just take a small break for now, at least for a couple of days, the flock was so relieved when we stopped, just for a while, please, Max, I'm saying this for your own good" He pleaded. My eyebrows rose as he said please, this gotta be a first for him. Silence, until..

"sure, whatever, but I just to let you know, I'm still mad at you," I told him

"Sorry, I won't do that again, I promise, this time for sure," he said loyally. "It's just that Nudge had some very good points there and it made me see differently,"

"You broke my heart," I muttered as I swallowed a cotton ball I didn't know had formed in my throat. Jeez, don't tell me I just said that.

"From now on I'll be by your side even when it feels like the end," He nodded understandingly. That statement made my checks blush. Then I yawed. By this time it had gotten very dark, I'd say it was about 11:00pm.

"Let's go, your beat,"

"No, I'm not," I said as my eyes started to close.

"Don't make me pick you up,"

"Don't offer me an opportunity to.." I yawed once again. Then I was scooped up in Fang's strong arms.

He carried me in a bridal style way. I rested my head on his chest, my arms around his neck, my eyes shut . I didn't realized that he had moved until I felt sand. I opened my eyes a squeak, I was near the flock, that was all I needed to know. Then Fang placed a blanket over me and it wasn't long until his arms were wrapped against my waist. He cuddled against me, while resting his head on my shoulder. Then I drifted away into sleep land, a place that kept me sane.

I still wanted to continue the mission, but that could wait for later, right now all I'm focused on is to get through the night.

* * *

There's your small faxaction, if that's what it's called.

Did I make Fang ooc? I think I did. hmm.

And to clear anyones thoughts, Nudge won.

p.s. I have not a clue on trout in Hawaii, trout sounds like a man's name to me.

R&R


	7. Que the dramatic music

A/N: Hey-ya

Sorry for not updating sooner.

My excuse? My brothers took the computer away. Arg.

But I became a sneeky spy leaving no evidence and snatched it back. I waited until he fell asleep

Right now I think most of you like the story...

After you finish reading the chapter, I won't be so sure.

Tiny Fax, I give you my sincerest appology.

Disclaimer: Jp does.

* * *

Behind the midnight eyes

Chapter 7: Que the dramatic music

Max POV

Hmm, I inhaled deeply, the aroma of salt water invaded my nose. I barely opened my eyes as sunlight immediately greeted me, so I closed them. While yawning, I stretched out my arms and wings, I got tangled up in the blanket. Ow. There's a way to wake up.

Fang walked over where I was and stifled a chuckle in clear enjoyment of me entangled with myself.

"Morning, why don't you let the sun see your face?" He asked, in amusement to my struggle.

"The sun and I don't get along that well, neither does this blanket,"

"Actually, I think the blanket is really attached to you,"

"Haha, Help me before I make the blanket get attached to you,"

"Can't argue on that, Okay, Captain," He seems cheerful, wonder why. He bent down and started to untangle me as my eyes focused on seeing.

Blurry, blurry, there. I can see, I can see that there's no flock. Tension started to boil inside of me, and I instantly went to hyper alert. What happened to them? Did the flyboys come? They ran away from me, I know it. Wait Max, calm down, Fang's here.

"Where's everybody?" I said while striving to aim for causal, instead of blabbering fool.

"Chill-lax, they're ok. They went flying, giving Ig landmarks and exploring the island. They're not that far," Chill-lax, that's a funny word. Wonder if he made it up. He offered his hand out.

"And you stayed, why?" I asked as I grabbed his hand, pulling myself up from the mess, folding my wings in.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't go insane once you were up," I ignored his comment on my insanity and dropped my flock-alert down a notch.

"How long were they.." I started to say, but then got interrupted.

"They've been gone for about an 10 minutes and won't be back for another hour,"

"Whatcha been doing?"

"Laptop, researching Hawaii,"

"And what did you find out?,"

"There's a lot of vacation homes in the island next to us, I think we should visit. And if we want to fit in with the Hawaiians we should get new clothes to blend in. They also speak a different language, but they know English so that won't be much of a problem, and if anything were to happen we have a six year old mind controller. And it didn't say on the laptop but I think they have a habit of taking baths, to keep themselves clean,"

Well, that was a mouthful, espically for Fang. Maybe he's Nudge, lemme think about Fang is really Nudge possiblity.

Fang continued talking about how different Hawaiians are from us. They'd probably gives us curious stares, and examine us as if we were side shows. Wonder how many times I've felt like that. In a way I miss New York, we kinda blended in.

"It makes you miss New York, huh?" He asked me.

"You mean how we'd blend in with the crowd?"

" uh-huh, home for all misfits," There he's back to a couple words in a sentence, he's Fang.

"yeah, though, I didn't like the crowds. Do you remember when we went to the concert?"

"Man, that was a lot of people." He said recollecting the memories of New York.

That started a long chain of memories in New York.

"Hey, do you remember when we were in the tunnel and the Mac kid came?" Fang asked.

"How can I, it was during one of my famous brain attacks, plus, it's always refreshing to see someone with more problems then us." I replied. Fang nodded in agreement.

"And as I recall, my brain attack hurt really bad, but something made me get up and struggled to look at him, I forgot what it was though. Do you remember?" I questioned.

"Um,"He thought for a while, then I swear I saw light shades of pink slowly reaching his cheeks. A blush?! Fang? Never!

"Yea, it was right after Mac kid asked me to get my girlfriend to a hospital, referring to you," He said while straining over one word.

"Oh, yeah," I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. Then a cotton ball started forming in my throat. Okay, Let's get off the subject. I grabbed my backpack, that was a couple of feet away from me, then ruffled around for my credit card. Check. I started to mentally plan the time it takes to go and come back, we had about 30 minutes of exploring before the flock come back.

"Let's go,"

"Why do I have to go?" he asked, complaining.

"Because, it's bad enough when people stare at you, but it's even worse when you're alone," I muttered to Fang.

"What about the flock?" he asked trying to weasel himself out of going.

"They'll be fine. No more erasers, remember? We'll be back before they come back." I said. He still didn't look enthusiastic about going.

"And besides, do you want me to pick your clothes? Because I hear Orange and yellow are the new black, It'll look so great on you," I continued. Then I almost bursted out laughing by a mental picture of Fang wearing a orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt. With the Hawaiian flowers and everything.

"If I wear orange and yellow, you'll wear pink," He muttered softly.

"Huh, come again,"

"Nothing, Let's go,"

Strange, my GPS was working perfectly and I knew exactly where we were going. I ran out towards the shore, then popped my wings out and leaped in the sky. I stroked hard, trying to get airborne. Then, I heard another pair of wings whoosh open, following behind me. We were off, flying over the Hawaiian islands.

After about 5 minutes, I saw the island Fang was referring to. We landed in dark shadows of palm trees, while folding our wings. We were more inland now and there was grass instead of sand. I took a glance around, people walked around with smiles and most of them did wear bright colors. Where should we start?

"Look," Fang pointed to a building.

'Sunrise Mall', it read in yellow big letters, underneath it was smiling sun with dark shades on. Jeez, did everything in Hawaii have to do with sun and smiles. I shrugged.

"Worth a try," what harm can it do?

Just walking across the street almost caused a car crash, the driver of a old torn up car got distracted from us and almost forgot to brake. He got so close from colliding with a expensive looking truck, that would of been a scene, wonder how anyone would be able to smile then.

Finally, after receiving multiple stares, we reached the main entrance. I reached out to pull the handle on the door, but someone beat me to it. No, not Fang. He was behind me waiting for me to open the door, such a gentleman. I was about to push my through the doors, but then I took detail of the someone.

He was a boy with chestnut curly hair and hazel colored eyes. We were almost the same height. Come to think of it he kinda looked like...

Sam.

"Max!"

Oh boy. Que the dramatic music.

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duuuuh.

Sorry for the clifhanger. Yeah! My first clifhanger, I'll remember it always. Sorry Random thought.

I'll post soon.. Me promise. Don't try to kill me.

P.S. Who do you think would win in a fight Max or Fang ? A fight, like sparring. Please Tell me. All you have to write is either "Max" or "Fang" and I will instantly know what you are talking about...

Okay maybe I'll have to think.


	8. Curious George New Edition

A/N: Thank you to those who answered my question.

I was suprised no one asked me why'd I ask a question like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own MR.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 8: Introducing Curious George

Max POV

"Max!" I could practically feel the excitement just from his voice. He paused, looking like he was deep in thought for a second.

Sam closed the door and took a couple of steps closer to me. The word shock doesn't cover the expression on my face, it was more of a bewildered. Instantly questions started streaming through my mind, He's not an eraser? All of them have expired, right? So he's human. What's he doing here?

A slight movement caught my eye, Fang stiffed up, I could read his almost indiscernible twitch of his jaw muscle, the slight tightening around his eyes, he had his hands clenched into fists, as if he were going to fight or even kill. Calm down Fang, the last thing we need right now is a murder hanging over us.

A second later Sam leaned closer to- hug me? But instead I was yanked away by Fang, thus almost causing Sam to trip over air. Fang held me so close to him, he wrapped his arms around my belly protectively. Stunned, I took a glance up to him, he had a mix of unusual emotions for him, but the ones I could easily read were rage and mortification.

"Um, mom said not to talk to strangers," he said in a more of a question than statement way. I almost let out a smile, he was trying so hard to stay Fang and not transform into some 3 year old preschooler.

Sam gave us this funny look but then continued to talk.

"I'm not a stranger, I was Max's boyfriend," he said directing it to Fang.

Wait, hold up, does one date and a kiss equal a boyfriend? And even if he said 'was', I don't ever remember agreeing to be his girlfriend. God, I hardly even knew him.

"Your brother?" Sam asked me. I barely nodded, still shocked.

"Nick, right?" He asked Fang, while offering his hand out to shake. Fang put on a face of disgust and shook his head sideways while rolling his eyes. He did not want to let go of me.

"Germs, yuck. And as of last month, it's legally Curious George," Fang said seriously. I am not aware if Fang knows that he just called himself a monkey that wears a yellow hat. He sure seemed to loosen up, which I'm not so certain is a good thing anymore.

"Curious George?," Sam asked uncertain.

"Yep, why don't like it? I think it's quite manly,"

"Sure, right, manly," Sam said, already regretting that he looked at Fang.

Fang looked down at me forgetting that I was still in his arms and let go of me then took a couple of steps back. I couldn't open my mouth to speak, I was speechless. Sam made his way to me, while avoiding Fang and gave me a warm embrace.

He put his arms around my back and patted me, while I was a unbendable statue. Then he slightly winced. I gave him a questioning look.

"Ow! I think a mosquito just bite me,"

I turned to face Fang, he had a small flicker of joy on his face then it was gone. He wasn't satisfied yet. I still haven't said a word. Silence filled the air for a while until..

"Max, we don't have much time we must hurry," Fang said motioning his eyes toward the door.

Right, we still haven't moved yet.

"What are you guys going do? Why are you in Hawaii? " Sam said looking at me, trying to avoid Fang.

"We're going to..um..," I blushed. Right then, I had completely forgotten what we were going to do. But fortunately I had Fang with me.

"Explore the interior of Mars, oh, wait, this is Hawaii? Why didn't anyone tell me!" Fang said. I refrained myself from slapping him upside his head and ignored his comment. Man, he really did sound like an annoying little brother.

"Shopping, for our brothers and sisters," I replied quickly. Sam ignored Curious George's comment too.

"Mind if I join you? I was just heading out, but I have nothing to do, plus we really need to catch up"

I had no idea what to do but I had to say something before Curious George could say another word. Fang opened his mouth a bit and Sam looked irritated.

"Actually, we might need help. You see, we forgot our little sister's size in pants, maybe you could try on..mumf " Oh, god. I quickly covered Fang's mouth with my hand. Blushing, I gave Sam a sweet and sorry smile.

" Um, of course you can join. Let's go in, we don't have much time," I said quickly. Not to mention Curious George is acting up. Sam nodded his head and opened the door. I let out a deep sigh.

How can I prepare to shop with Sam my "old boyfriend" and Fang/Curious George the sudden preschooler. I've fought with erasers, dealt with whitecoats, and learned humans odd customs but, this has to be a completely different experience.

* * *

Oh, and thank you to those who answered my question. It helps a bit, surprise no one asked me why'd I ask something like that. Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, JP. 

I really had fun writing this chapter, although I can't really imagine Fang acting like that, well actually I can it takes a while. I think Fang is OOC, oh well. It's fun like that.

Read & Review, pleease.


	9. Talk about awkward

A/N: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYONE!!!

fireworks, yeah!

Um, I don't think I have anything to say.

'cept this chapter might be confusing.

Thank you to the Reviewers. or should I say mahalo.

Not that much fax.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 9:Talk about awkward

Max POV

Sam opened the door as I stepped in. Sam waited for Fang to come in but Fang opened another door that was supposed to be an exit. See he's still a preschooler.

Cold air, ah, it will always be one of mankind's great accomplishments, you know, after me. I observed my surroundings, a habit, the walls were painted -no surprise- bright yellow, on the walls were banners hanging down touching the floor reading 'Aloha', fake palm trees were on miniatures islands, and sure it's decorative but, it's completely useless. No windows anywhere, so there goes a quick escape. I tilted my head up to see a glass window that covered the whole roof. Wow, why didn't I notice that before.

Fang rushed over to a directory, like a shadow, silent yet swift. I followed, as did Sam. Fang located a clothing store and pointed at it.

"We don't have much time, lets just pick out a few outfits and scram," Fang whispered to me. I think he's back to Fang.

"No freaking duh," I whispered back.

"Come again?," Sam asked me. I forgot he was with us. I was not bewildered anymore, it decreased to a stunned, as if you just found a present your mutant dog left you on your brand new shoes, 'accidently'. Don't ask, seriously don't.

"Nothing," I replied.

As we started walking Fang thought it would be a brilliant idea to position himself between Me and Sam. So Sam didn't try to talk, he looked down the whole time, while Fang gave death glares at him, and I felt like separating them.

We spotted the store that was earlier on the directory, and went in. I took one look around and walked right out due to the intense amount of pink flowers that were on the walls and clothing. Fang wandered into a store right next to the pink flower one. As soon as Fang left Sam gained the courage to talk.

"What's up with your brother?" He asked, and even while doing so he checked to see if Fang was behind him. Call him paranoid, hey I would be to if I was in his position.

"Overprotective?" I guessed.

"Oh, um do you wanna sit and talk for a while, there's a food court around the corner. Curious George can shop for you, can't he," He offered.

Curious who now? Oh, right.

"He's just toying with you. It's Nick," I told Sam.

Right there and then I would have loved to have kept Fang's dream name, but I can save that for later.

"Yeah, lemme just tell him something. Wait right here,"

I strolled over to the store Fang walked into. I took a glance around, no Fang. Where can he be? I turned around back to the entrance to see Sam and Fang talking.

Oh god. Fang's face was impassive as usual, but I could see a tiny bit of fury and satisfaction. Sam looked like he'd rather be in the dentist right now, as he was taking step backs away from Fang while Fang kept coming closer to him. It was as if Fang was killing Sam by just_ talking._

What can Fang possibly be saying? My stomach turned just thinking about it.

"Uh, F-Curi-Nick! can I have a word with you?" I asked after struggling to remember his name.

"Curious George, arg, how many times do I have to say it?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to a corner. He walked to the corner, slouching his shoulders. I meet him there, leaving Sam confused and alone.

"I don't know where to begin Fang, 'interior of mars', 'sister's pants', or the monkey with a yellow hat,"

"It's a monkey? I knew I heard it somewhere," he muttered to himself.

Must refrain from, arg, not working.

I took a deep breathe and decided to cut right to it. I talk to him later but, I won't forget. Right now I have more important things to do.

"Here's the credit card. Buy two outfits each for all of us. And I don't expect my outfit pink, fluffy or a mix of any. I'm trusting you with my attire, please don't do anything drastic," I paused for a second, because an image of me in pink almost made me gag.

"We don't have much time, so don't waste it," I looked at him in his eyes. I felt like I was talking to a three year old. Fang put on this face of innocence, which made the feeling stronger.

"What are you going to do?,"

"Me and Sam are going to the food court, to catch up. Don't worry it won't be long," He tensed up.

"I have one thing to say to you,"

"What?" I asked.

"Make sure he doesn't 'stick to you like glue' again, or I'll," the rest was inaudible since he mumble it into his shoulder.

My cheeks turned slightly to pink. I shoved Fang, pushing him away from me. Here's a shocker, he just took it, instead of shoving me back.

"10 minutes, hurry," I left Fang and started walking my way to Sam.

This is almost as bad as having a headache. I took a glance at Sam, he looked as if he were going to throw up or choke.

"Let's go," I commanded, trying to sort out things going on in my mind.

We were a couple of steps away from the food court and Sam tried to hold my hand.

My hairs on the back of my neck stuck up and I turned around to check why they did. Nothing, that's strange.

"Ow. Another bite, I think mosquitos hate me," Sam commented as he let go of my hand to scratch the 'bite'.

Yeah, something hates you but it's no mosquito, I thought.

I took a slight turn back, nothing. We kept on walking til we reached the food court.

Without even taking a breath and I could taste the sweet aroma of...

Chocolate Chip Cookies! My eyes went wide and I could practically feel my saliva dripping from my tongue. I scanned around to search for the delectable smell was coming from.

"Max? You okay?" Sam asked me. I startled myself into a smile.

Can't think, cookie scent, taking over.

"Uh, yeah..I just, Oh, my God, cookies," I said as I skipped to the cookie shop. Yes, and I did say skip. I faintly heard Sam laughing, while his footsteps going in my direction. He stood next to me and started to order.

"Two large, chocolate chip," He said to the cashier. He seemed to have done this before.

"Hold the fish," He whispered.

What the? Fish and cookies will not -scratch that- would not make a good combination. Just hearing that almost lost my cookie cravings.

"That'll be $6.35, Brah. Here's your receipt and might I interest you in the Kelowna's famous gia-mongo choco chipy. It's new and improved," asked the cashier.

Kelwana's what know.

"No, thanks, mahalo," Sam seemed to sure know this language.

"Kipa hou mai" The cashier said. Or maybe not. Judging by the experssion of Sam's face he didn't understand a word.

For all we know the guy just said something like 'finally we got rid of last months cookies, it was starting to turn green and hairy'

Sam grabbed the bag carrying the cookies. Then we sat down at a booth. He took out the cookies and gave me first pick. So hard, should I go for the chocolate chip factor, or the size. It's a lot harder than you might think. I pondered for a couple seconds, chip factor. I grabbed the one with the more chips. Don't inhale it, I told my mouth, savor the taste.

"I can't believe it's really you, it's been so long Max." Sam started. Don't talk unless told to, enjoy the cookie.

"There's so much I want to tell you. Remember the day when you guys took off, and everything was chaotic?" I nodded hoping he didn't see the wings, right now I can't handle the pressure. "Well right after that the school was transformed into an event center. It hosted a lot of events including a beauty pageant," he paused for a second to take a bite of his cookie.

Why is this important?

"My older sister, Elsa, joined in it, and she was one of the finalists. And the top 10 got a trip to Hawaii for a week to practice hula lessons from Ms. Hawaii. Everything is payed for, they even gave 500 bucks to each family for eating out and stuff. She was aloud to take her whole family. And no matter how much she resisted I still had to come. And thus, it is why I'm here. There's my story, why are you here?" he took another bite of his cookie. I dug through the memory box of my lies.

"Wow," I blurted out.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, I think the judges were blind," he commented.

Well actually, I was referring to his cookie, the chocolate chips seemed to be dripping every time he took a bite of it.

"Speaking of blind," he continued. "Did you ever find your brother? A lot of people were worried about him." Is he talking about Iggy? Oh, yeah. Iggy was missing. Short attention span, he already forgot he asked me a question.

I took the last bit of my cookie. I'd say a 7 out of 10.

"Yeah we found him, he was lost in a circus for a week," fang said.

Instantly I jumped out of my seat and fell on the floor. He popped out of nowhere. Sam looked like he was going to lose it.

"How long have you been there? Did you even finish the shopping?" I asked him

"We've been here too long, we have to go now," Fang told me.

"How much?"

"3 minutes left,"

That is not a lot.

I turned to Sam.

"We have to go like right now." I said in a urgent tone.

"Wait," he wrote down scribblings on a napkin. "Here's the number to the hotel, ask for room 394 and I'll answer. We have to finish catching up,"

"Um, okay," I barely reached the napkin as Fang reached for my hand and started pulling me away.

"At least tell me that you bought something for us to wear," I asked Fang, as we headed out the door. "Yeah, yeah " he grabbed a bag that was behind us.

My heart froze in ice, as my eyes saw a flash of red hair to the right of us. I started running out, pulling Fang unexpectedly.

We ran out to the palm tree place and took off.

Luckily, this time no car crash.

* * *

Super long, I know, but it didn't take that long.

Red haired person? sign of forshadowing or a conqiucidence?

P.S. I found a website that translates a english name into Hawaiian. Pm, if you want to see your in Hawaiian. Some names even have meanings.

Read & Review Pleeease.

I think I'll the chapter on Fang's POV. except it'll be shorter. Whattda you think?


	10. Fang's POV

A/N: Kay this chapter is Fang's pov on chapter 9.

You don't have to read it. It's kindof boring in my opinion.

But to the request in some peoples reviews I shall leave you to read it.

DC:Jp, I'm getting lazy.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 9: Talk about awkward

Fang POV

The wiener opened the door for Max, then waited for me to go in. I gave him a death glare and almost lunged at him, I stopped halfway.

Hah, I scare him. That gave me a sense of power and control. Hmm, Fang like this feeling, gain control of yourself Fang, I thought. I opened my own door and went straight to a directory just wanting to get out now.

Arg. This was supposed to be a fun time with Max, there was nothing to do with weenie over here.

"We don't have much time, let's just pick a few outfits and scram," I whispered to Max.

"No freaking duh," Max replied. Then the weenie said something. But I didn't listen, he wasn't worth it.

"Nothing," Max told Super Dork. That lost me for a second but I shook it off.

As we started walking I positioned myself right next to weenie, giving him death glares.Waiting for any sudden movement for an opening attack.

We walked into a store, then came right out. Too pink and frilly.

I hatched a sudden plan.

Make Max go away just for a second leaving me with weenie, I know it's brilliant. I'll just give him a small cheerful talk. I walked away from them and stood behind a corner, no way I was just going to leave them by themselves. I'm not a complete idiot.

Thanks to my mutated senses, I could hear every word of their conversation. Here's how it went.

'Blah, I'm a dork, blah,' Dork

'Oh, I hate you! Why don't you just join the circus, huh? People would pay to see the newest species of freaks. And I should know, I define the word freak. And by the way, you are NOT or were NOT my boyfriend! How can you say such a thing! You don't even deserve a mouth, it's completely useless. When you k-kissed' Max

I shuddered a bit, and got tense.

Okay, maybe that's not how it went, but it did in my mind. Here's what I heard.

'something brother,' Weenie

'Overprotective?,' Max

Overprotective?! She thinks I'm overprotective. If I were 'overprotective' right now she'd know it. Shoot. Everyone would know it. I'd be carrying Max over my shoulder and barking at megalo dufus yelling 'Take one step close to her and you won't see the light of tomorrow.' That will be 'overprotective'.

Max walked passed me, but I hid like a shadow and crouched down. As soon as I was out of her sight, I made my move.

Don't move weenie, weenie, weenie, Fang wants to play.

I gave him piercing death glares. He took a couple steps back, though I wasn't satisfied yet. Words are a lot more powerful. Just need to know the right ones. That won't be hard, I mean, just look at him.

"Want to see some nasty scars? I've got lots from a rancid bear," I offered.

"Uh, no thanks," he said, as he took steps back.

"Have you ever tried peanut butter with human blood? I think it taste okay, it's a great substitute for jelly," I know I shouldn't of mentioned 'human' but it did give the frightening effect I hoped for.

"No, I haven't thought of human b-blood for substitute of jelly," he staggered to say. He seems to be queasy with blood, sheesh, humans.

"Well, I have ways of getting blood out. But it tastes the best when it's your own. I'm always up for helping out,"

I heard Max's steps coming close. I didn't get to say all the things I hoped to, but I was pretty satisfied.

"Put one hand on my m-sister and you'll have the blood for your peanut butter," I said cooly.

"Am I understood?,"

"Peanut butter? Blood? Uh, yes," said the weenie.

Max came over.

"Uh F-Curi-Nick! can I have a word with you?" She pointed to a corner. I walked over there and got prepared to be punished for speaking to the ultra dork.

"I don't know where to begin Fang, 'interior of Mars', 'sister's pants', or the monkey that wears a yellow hat?"

A monkey, oh, well that's kind of embarrassing.

"It's a monkey, I knew I heard it somewhere," Max took in a deep breathe.

"Here's the credit card. Buy two outfits each for all of us. And I don't expect my outfit pink, fluffy or a mix of any. I'm trusting you with my attire, please don't do anything drastic," She paused. I am not going shopping for 3 girls, no way.

"We don't have much time so don't waste it,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Me and Sam are going to the food court to catch up. Don't worry it won't be long,"

I got tense. Okay, well I'll be at the food court also.

"I have one thing to say to you," I really don't like to turn mushy, but Max can do it just with a single glance.

"What?"

"Make sure he doesn't 'stick to you like glue' again, or I'll," kill him I mumbled into my shoulder.

She got embarrassed, and shoved me.

"10 minutes, hurry," She left me and started walking to weenie.

I followed them, it's not that I don't trust Max, I trust her with my whole life. It's the guy.

I laid down on the floor slithering like a snake, but keeping my eye on them. Then the dork tried to hold Max's hand. I jumped up and took a fingernail size rock that was in my shoe and flung it at them. That made super dummy let go of her hand.

Then I hit my body hard from dropping to the floor.

Note to self: don't try to drop dead, unless actually dead.

Then Max got this weird look on her face, and I was about to charge in to save her, but then smelled cookies. I shook my head.

They ordered cookies and sat down. Then numb-scull started a conversation, which I basically ignored it until I heard the words 'beauty pageant'. My head popped up and I snuck corner to corner to hear it.

It wasn't long til I was under their table. It was a miracle that Max didn't see me, I'm guessing she was too into her precious, cookie not dork

The weenie was talking again something about Iggy.

"Yeah we found him, he was lost in a circus for a week," I said suddenly. Taking Max by surprise, thus causing her to fall on the floor where I was. I suppressed a chuckle, my words made Max melt. Okay, maybe not but she ended on the floor.

"How long have you been there? Did you even finish the shopping?" I ignored her questions. Didn't she trust me?

"We've been here too long, we have to go now,"

"How much?"

"3 minutes left,"

She turned to nitwit.

"We have to go like right now."

"Wait," he wrote down scribblings on a napkin. "Here's the number to the hotel, ask for room 394 and I'll answer. We have to finish catching up,"

"Um, okay," She said as I pulled her away from grabbing it. That paper is the demon, I thought.

"At least tell me that you bought something for us to wear," She asked me as we headed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah " I grabbed a random bag that was behind us.

Something got into her, she started running out, pulling me hard enough to pop my arm out of it's socket.

* * *

yeah, it's basically the same, except I didn't call Sam Sam, I called him everything else I could think of. I am not. 

experienced with name calling, so sue me. Fang is ooc, but you never know what he thinks in his mind.

And I do not and have not tasted peanut butter with blood. My brother has.

Read, or not, & review.


	11. Coconut Bra?

A/N: I must refrain from telling you why my brother ate peanut butter and blood. Oh Too bad.

Do NOT read the next sentence if you don't want to know.

His tooth fell out while he was eating peanut butter, and he tasted it, said he liked it. I will never understand him.

OMG! I just saw this commerical on Nick that showed a movie, I think, but it was from a James Patterson book! It's called the "Quickie" Oh, it seems so interesting. I'm definitly googling it.

Disclaimer:Jp. Urg. From now on every story I write will not have 'disclaimer' on it. No Jp is not taking over, though if he asked I would let him, Just know that I am forever disclaimed.

Coconut Bra, Funny title huh?

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 10: Coconut bra

Max POV

"Whatcha get me?" Nudge asked Fang curiously. She could not wait another second. Fang and I had got back just a few minutes before the flock did and we were all sitting down waiting patiently to see our new outfits.

"Uh, this?" Fang said uncertain. He randomly took something on the top of the bag and tossed it over to Nudge.

Nudge unruffled it and held it against her body.

"Um, this? Are you sure? Not that I'm complaining, it's nice and everything. I love the color. But it's kinda, um, baggy, don't you think?," My eyes went wide and I almost chocked on my saliva.

It looked like a fat old lady's outfit for a night on the town. It was a spaghetti strapped, sparkling red and it meet halfway on Nudge's leg. It didn't even look like it was from Hawaii, it looked like it came from Las Vegas. I stared at Fang bitting my bottom lip. He turned pale.

"Uh," he couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone was staring at Fang awaiting. Silence. Iggy was confused so Nudge tossed it over to him so he could feel it.

Then Gazzy was the brave soul that decided to speak.

"Where'd you shop at?" And, of course, Iggy just had to retort.

"I'm thinking Ol' Victory's secret or her grandmas," Everyone bursted out laughing except the exception of Fang. I even heard Total chuckle.

"What else did you get?" asked Angel. At this point Fang didn't even what to open the bag, he shut it and he held it close to himself.

"Give me the bag," I commanded.

"Uh, no," He probably didn't even know what was in it. I stared at him intently.

"I'm only going to say it once more. Give me the bag," Everyone became curious and they got closer to Fang. Suddenly the bag seemed much more important. Everyone's eyes observing the bag, expect Iggy, he just kept his senses on alert.

Let's just say curiosity killed the bird kid and the monkey.

"And I'm going to have to say no," I secretly gave him one last chance, since I'm a nice person.

I gave him a look that said, if-you-don't-toss-the-bag-your-name-will-be-said-everywhere-Curious George. He gulped dryly and held the bag closer to his chest.

He sent me a look that said I'd-like-to-see-you-try.

Then I gave one more look motioning the flock, saying I've-got-reinforcements.

This could be entertaining. I took a look at everyone's position.

Iggy and Nudge were to the left of Fang and Angel was to the right. I was in the opposite direction of Fang with Gazzy right beside me. I barely noticed Nudge tapped Iggy's hand twice, so they're aware. Gazzy and Angel got these goofy grins on. Even Total seemed to be smiling. Everyone was ready.

Fang dark eyes went side to side, unable to trust anyone at that moment. Let it begin.

"Tickle!" I yelled evenly. Fang's eyes showed weakness. I like that emotion on him.

Instantly Nudge and Gazzy leaped into tickle Fang. Angel helped Iggy find his way to tickle Fang. And as soon as Fang was on the ground rolling over, Total started licking his face. I couldn't help but find this freaking hilarious.

It reminded me of puppies fighting over to drink milk from their mother. 'Cept, you know, the flock aren't puppies they're mutants and instead of milk they were fighting over to tickle, and Fang wasn't a mother feeding milk, he's a mutant trying to escape being tickled to death.

After 3 seconds, I really couldn't resist, I jumped in too.

But somehow someone tickled another someone and everyone was tickling someone else. It turned into a full out tickle war.

Gazzy with Angel, Nudge with Iggy, Total with who ever he could reach. Leaving me and Fang. He hardly had a chance for a breathe when I lunged at him, taking him by surprise. I straddled my legs firmly across his body, pinned him on the floor, and started letting my fingers buzz around on his belly. I was tickling to the X-treme, my fingers started to hurt. He tried to get up, but he couldn't even breathe.

"Gimme the bag," I commanded, with a difficultly to control my laugther.

"Nohoohowa," He somewhat replied.

"Gimme!," I yelled.

"Haha, ho, NO!" He said while trying to breathe.

"Nev'ed," He said. Okay, That threw me off. I tried to understand what he said, was it Hawaiian? I thought for a millisecond, that's when the tables turned. Fang started tickling me and I struggled my best to attack back.

I laughed, I laughed so hard I got tears. I suddenly noticed that the only noises left where Me and Fang. Everyone else was watching us. Then I heard Iggy say,

"They are still on each other aren't they ?!" That made me turn pink but I still didn't stop.

"Haha Get the hooho bag Nudgee !" I commanded.

"Gazzee haha, Ange, I could use haha some hoho help," I said. Then they came to enforce.

"What do you want me to do?" Iggy asked.

"Get Total off haha haha off my face!" I had just now felt Total liking my face. Who's side is he on anyway?

"Got it!" Nudge squealed.

Everyone got off of Fang, and sat down. Everyone except me, that is. Taking in deep breaths I held his hands behind his back. Finally able to breathe, though, my sides were burning up.

"Gazzy," The Gasman came over and took over Fang's hands. While Fang tried his hardest to move.

"Nudge," Nudge tossed me the bag. Then everyone waited in silence. Fang gave me glares, and I replied by smiling. I warned 'em, twice. I opened the bag that now seemed much more epic. Smiled then closed it. I started tossing random things on the top to the flock. So quickly I didn't even see.

"Ange, heads up," I warned. She caught it and giggled.

"Nudge, by you,"

"To the right, Ig,"

"Total, don't pick that up!,"

"Gazzy, don't move," I threw something that landed on Fang's lap. I threw out more things and then something caught my eyes. Oh, this, this is gold, pure gold.

"Guys look, Fang picked out his own outfit," I said as I picked it up. It was a bag that carried a hula outfit! With the green grass shirt and coconut bra!

"Fang, you keep on surprising me!" I said while laughing. Fang looked as if he were gonna die of embarrassment. Poor Fang. He gave me an unforgettable look. And I gave him an innocent smile.

"I warned you," That's all I had to say.

"Guys, I'm gonna go shopping to get your clothes, don't worry I'll hold the coconut bras. Fang will take care of you. I'll be back in 'bout 15 minutes,"

I walked over to Iggy. "Make sure he doesn't throw them away, it might come in handy," I whispered to Iggy. Iggy looked as if he was going to brighten the world with his grin.

"You'll be okay with Fang here," I was so close to saying 'Curious George' instead.

"Coconut Bra?" I heard Iggy say.

I ran out to the shore and took off.

* * *

Hehe, I like tickle fights. I have them with my cousin all the time, I'm an expert. If there were a contest I would win, maybe not, but I'd be a really close 3rd.

Read & Review. Pleaseeee


	12. Small Question

A/N: Okay, this chapter in my opinion is boring and short. Supper sorry for not updating. I'm really lazy during summer. But I'm working on that. I'll try to update within 3 days. Microscopic Fax. SORRY.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 11: Small Question

Max POV

After an hour of shopping I had finally got everyone something. I tried to stay away from any tropical flowers but it was on everything, but luckily I had found a store that sold American brand clothing. Let's hear it for Dillards.

But before leaving the mall, I spotted something I just had to try out. There was this small corner shop that patches up clothes and it also puts small designs in particular clothes. I got one of Fang's black shirt and asked them to put a small picture in it.

Well after much debating with the seamstress, she had finally agreed to do it, she referred to it as a 'Great challenge'.

I had spent 35.50 on that alone but it was so worth it, I didn't even mind sitting there waiting.

Wanna know what it was? Well keep holding your breath because I still have to tell you something. Nah, never mind.

It was a Curious George. But that's not all, add in a hula outfit. Yeah, the smart ones in the back have probably already seen this coming. I know it might be too much but it's on the back so he wouldn't be able to see it, though everyone else will. It's just to give me a giggle or two when he wears it.

When I had finally got back to the flock, I huddled everyone in a circle and gave them their clothing. Finally, we'd be able to walk around in public, at least for a while before one of the flock members decides to show the world their great personalities. But I'll worry about that later.

Everyone seemed to like what I got them and thanked me. Fang still looked a bit embarrassed, but it worn off a bit, he hadn't noticed the monkey.

"Okay guys, since we might be here for a while," I took a deep breath and tried my best not to let my anger show.

"We'd better find a spot to rest and relax, so Fang and I are going to try to find something on the island next to us. You guys stay here until we come back and we'll figure something out from there,"

"How come it's always you and Fang?" Iggy just had to ask. I blushed mildly, luckily Iggy's blind but the others aren't, Fang looked like he was holding back a grin.

Because he's my right hand man, and I can't make any choices without him, I thought. I glanced at Angel, incase she was reading my mind, she giggled. I sighed.

"Yeah, Max. Why is it always you and Fang? I mean, everywhere we go your paired up with each other. Except for, you know, when we split up. Is it because you like each others company? Maybe that's it, but wait, that wouldn't make sense since we can give you company. So, why is it?" Nudge curiously asked with a goofy smile. She practically inhaled her words.

"Because, um," I looked at Fang hoping I'd find the answer in his dark eyes. But of course, I didn't.

"Because, um," I repeated. Okay I know I have a little reputation for a snappy comeback for anything, but I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Guys, we have to go now because we might be out for a while. Ig, good luck." Fang said, rescuing me.

"Yeah, what he said," I said idiotically. Fang started tugging my arm.

"Stay here, don't leave this spot," I managed to say still shocked at myself. Fang tugged me out to shore and we took off.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is short n boring. It was supposed to be longer but I ended up cutting the chapter in 4.

P.S. I think I'm gonna start posting brief summaries on my profile for those of you who just want to know the essential details.


	13. Seat for two

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. What is it like the 34th?

I've decided not to do the summaries because that would be way to much work. I am super lazy.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 13: Seat for two

Max POV

After a while of flying, I pointed at a spot to land. We tucked our wings in and I searched around. My eyes quickly caught on a bugling red go-cart at a parking lot across us. The owner just got out and left. I glanced at Fang. He grinned in delight.

"Uh, I don't know if we should," Too late he was already across the street.

"Fang!" I complained. I ran across the street and meet near him.

"Come on, there's two seats and they're leather," He said while smoothing the seat down for me.

"But we,"

"We'll return it before the guy knows it's gone."

"I don't know," Fang looked at me. I mean, stealing a car from some innocent guy, we're not criminals.

"Look, the keys are right here," He shook them in his hands. We're not, maybe _he_ is. It only took him 10 seconds to get keys.

What kind of criminal ingenious plan did he contemplate to get them?

"How did you get those?" I asked curiously.

"The guy dropped them while getting out," He said with a half smile.

"Oh,"

"Come in," He raised his voice since he just started the engine.

Then after much more debating he got me to get in the altitude challenged car. Bet you don't say that sentence often.

He placed the jigsaw in reverse and backed out. Then he got it in drive and we were off.

Fang seemed to be loving driving. I have to admit it was a pretty fun ride. He punched it on top speed, doing sudden turns, while scaring a few pedestrians.

The wind was making my hair flap around everywhere tickling my face gently, the sun was shining so brightly, and the 'Hawaiian breeze' was floating around in the air making breathing easy as if it was liquid flowing through my lungs.

Fang grinned as he honked at a blur that was seemed to be an old lady. I was laughing for no apparent reason it was just so much fun, I didn't even noticed that we just spent 10 minutes going around in circles.

"Fang? Even though you are clearly enjoying this, we need to find something."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," He turned around and slowed down a bit so we could spot something. Then after about 3 minutes, we did.

We parked the go-cart on grass.

And man, was it difficult to get Fang out. He wanted to stay in the vehicle, he kept giving lame excuses on why it was necessary for him to stay.

I ended up yanking the keys from him and threatened him that I would drive next. So he reluctantly got out. We were in a wooded area, with abundant trees and every once and a while there was a buildings. A while after of walking I spotted a factory that by the looks of it was abandoned so we figured it was worth a try.

"Care for some fat free yogurt? It'll tickle your insides," Fang offered reading the cobwebbed wooden sign hanging above us.

"Nah, I'd rather not have spiders crawling around in my stomach," I pointed to a small window a couple feet above us.

It wasn't enough room to fly up there so Fang jumped until he clenched the window's sill. He pulled himself up and carefully balanced himself on the limited space he had.

He pierced into the window searching for any signs of security then lifted up the window and climbed in. Then he came back to me and offered his hands.

There's about a 5 ft span the separated us, so I had to jump about 4 times before I grabbed his hands, and he almost fell out because of me. He started to lever me up while I climbed up his arms and reached the window. I jumped inside letting out a breath from that exhausting exercise. Fang rubbed his pinkish arms continually in circles.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged returning to his normal macho man exterior. We turned around examining the place.

* * *

Where are they??? Did they just get themselves into trouble?? And how's Iggy holding up???

Anyone know? 'cause I'm still wondering.

Okay I know it's super short, but at least I kept my promise of 3 day wait. I'll update soon and there_ might_ be Fax in the next chapter.

Chapter is cut short because I'm still trying to get it right and it is long.

Read & Review


	14. Iggy or Fang?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. um for 2crazyforyou I've set up a link in my profile, it's at the bottom. I don't know if it's gonna work though. Just in case,

alohafriends .com/ names. Don't ask why I typed it like that.

I was offered chocolate and thank-yous if I put Fax in this chapter.

Fax? Well it depends on what you consider fax.

Oh and one more thing, this chapter was in the same paragraph in the last chapter, sound confusing? You just might need to read the last one to refresh.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 14: Iggy or Fang?

Max POV

It was then when I realized how much the temperature has dropped compared to outside's blazing sun. I heard Fang let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"This place looks like that movie, uh, 'factory to Charlie Chocolate' something like that,"

"You mean 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" I asked correcting him.

"Yeah, that,"

Actually it did look like the inside of that factory, if that factory was banished from all forms of life for a couple of centuries, except for the spiders, this place was a retreat for them.

In fact, I half expected Johnny Depp to pop out of nowhere with these little men and start a Broadway number. Well enough on my fantasies with Johnny Depp we don't want to go away from the story, do we? And for those Johnny Depp fanatics shaking their heads up and down, I feel for you. But chances are you'll never meet him. Sorry.

Fang wandered away from me and went around the corner.

"Max, Check this out,"

"What's sup?" I walked around to him. He pointed right in front of us. Oh, you'd think I would notice a giant refrigerator rotting right under my nose, huh?

Fang started to knock around searching for weaknesses on the gia-mongo refrigerator. Yet another sentence you might not say often. His curiosity of the cold box made me curious and I started to join in.

But atlas our attempts at trying to open the door has failed miserly, I really thought it was gonna open with 'openseasame', hey, it was worth a try. Then I suddenly became irritated. I don't even know why we were trying to open this, it's just a huge door, that is grabbing my interest.

A door grabbing my interest, am I really that bored or have I reached insane yet.

Then for a while I mumbled to myself trying to make a point with my thoughts. I rubbed my temples and stretched out my wings. Iggy! My argument to my insanity brought me to reality. **(A/N: I have no idea if that makes any sense at all, if it helps just ignore the sentence)** Iggy would be able to open this door, one way or another.

"Man, I wish you were Iggy right now," I blurted out loud to Fang.

"Excuse me, I think I didn't hear you clearly. I thought I heard you say you wish I was Iggy," He responded rudely. I guess that he didn't want to turn into Iggy any time soon.

I nodded blindly.

"Why would you say such thing?" He asked as if it were hurting someone's feelings.

"Because he would be able to open this freaking door, in like seconds," I said getting irritated.

"So what your saying is that you chose him over me?" His skin around his eyes scrunched. uh, when did I ever say that. He's twisting my words. I would always chose Fang over Iggy, 99 of the time. But in a situation like this I would have to go with Iggy.

"At this moment yeah," He looked a bit jealous and embarrassed. What does he think that he's supposed to be with me 24/7. I belong to no one.

"Why, you jealous?" I asked aiming for causal. He bit his bottom lip. I raised my eyebrow curious. It's always a fun pleasure to play around with Fang when he seems unsure.

"Are you jealous, for this? You want me?" I asked while motioning my body, letting out a giggle. He quickly turned around to face the refrigerator. That's when I started laughing. I mean the idea of an embarrassed and jealous Fang just puts a smile on my face. Fang got irritated but then his attitude changed almost instantly. That stopped my smile.

"You tell me," He said taking a few steps closer to me.

"Fang, What are you gonna do?" I asked as I took steps back. He raised his eyebrows and grinned a bit.

I would love to know what's going on in his mind right now. My heart started pounding, and I almost forgot how to breathe for 5 seconds. I took more steps back.

"You'll see," He simply replied. He leaned in closer and I leaned out. He picked up his hand, then..

Kerplump! Wanna know what happened? Well let's just say..

* * *

Oh-oh! Did I forget to finish this? Hmm. I am not part evil, at least, I don't think I am. 

Don't worry I will update soon. Tomorrow, hopefully.

And just for laughs, What do you guys think happened? Come on, tell me what you think. I bet no one will come close to what happened.

I'm not sure if this is enough fax for ya, it depends on what you guys consider fax.

What do you define fax as? So I'll try to write about it.

Read & Review, or you'll never know what happened.


	15. Yogurt and Thoughts

A/N: I am not evil, maybe a little bit. Um, I don't think anyone answered on what they define fax as. I want to know so I'll put it in later in the chapters.

oh, and I think everyone put the door will fall or something with the door. Someone put Max will faint, and someone else put a spider will pop on her head, hah, that sounds funny.

But as I suspected know one came close. Ya have to think outside the box. These next chapters are gonna be a bit confusing. Tell me if I'm making it confusing, it'll be my pleasure to clear things up.

Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 15: Today's surprise yogurt and some thoughts

Max POV

Ahem, Yes, we are sorry to interrupt this program because of breaking news, there has been a tragic accident involving a mutant girl freak and a big container filled with old sticky cold yogurt. I'm getting information that she was quote ' was about to be attacked by Fang and had to escape the torture so I backed away but suddenly I fell down into yogurt, oww' end of quote.

This just in, she has also won the 'Klutzilla' award for her outstanding performance of **not** forgetting to hit her head while falling, she dramatically took it away from all those hopefuls. When asked why she didn't open her wings and land safely she responded 'oww'. Once again we are sorry for the inconvience.

Okay for those who don't speak the strange language of news broadcast, In easy words,

I slipped, cough,cough, because of _Fang,_cough,cough, then landed in a container of yogurt, lots and lots of gross disgusting yogurt, and hit my head, haaard.

"Owwww," I moaned. This yogurt is sticky cold and is probably around 10 years old. I almost gagged. I was floating, it felt like slime. I took a look at myself.

Great! Now my wings are covered in yogurt and, not that I've tried this before, but really hard to fly with gooey sludge on wings, it makes it heavy paste. Then I heard footsteps just then rushing to me. Fang leaned as far as he could to see me and it looked like he was about to have a laugh fest.

"You okay?"

Hmm, lemme think about it. I'm covered in horribly sick tasting yogurt, it's sticky and cold, and I can't open my wings since they're practically pasted together, and on top of that my head seems to be having an attack. I'm not sure that quailfies as an 'okay'.

"Yea, I love this place. In fact I think we found our new home," I yelled back.

I thought I heard Fang murmur 'I hope she's not serious'

"Of course I'm NOT SERIOUS Sherlock. bleh. I can't open my wings and this yogurt smells," I took a deep breath to get a scent on this 'editable' substance " like if it horribly failed in the taste test and kept it to torture young kids," I tried to say the best I could with yogurt in my mouth.

Then I thought I heard Fang say 'man that's weird'

"What's plah plrew weird?" I asked getting the remaining yogurt out of my mouth. He shook his head and looked for a spot to get me.

Then I heard 'it's like she's reading my mind, more than usual'.

That gave me a huge shock. Can I listen to his thoughts? This is way too much to swallow I have to make it certain. Just need to find something that I know for sure he would only think but never say.

"Fang, don't say anything just think. What comes to mind when I say curious.."

Well almost instantly I got 'George, a really lucky monkey' Ok-kay that's weird. I'm not sure what I'm more creeped out the thought that I can read Fang's mind, or the things Fang thinks about. Fang left for a sec and came back with a rope. Where'd he get rope? I have no idea, as long as it gets me out. He let it down near me.

Point for the sickos scientists for building me with super human strength, wait, take away all recorded points for them since it's their fault I'm in this situation. Anyways.

I climbed up the rope and Fang helped me get on the ground. Fang bit both of his lips in order from saying what ever was on his mind. Well lucky for him somehow I can still read it. He's silent but his thoughts sure weren't. He thought I look like a green mud monster. Yes, and I did say green, vomit green to be exact. I was offended.

"I love this look, in fact I think it's soon to be all the rage in Paris," I snapped. I am going to protect my image even if I am calling yogurt covered wings a phemonenon.

He ignored my theory, took out his finger and swiped it along my sleeve. Then put it in his mouth and tasted it. Gross, I thought.

"Hmm, not bad. It's better than the rats," He stated. Well of course, when you've eaten rats for survival, cold old yogurt just seems to be a tasty treat. Not for me, I thought it's disgusting.

I doubt that any of you have been tasted but in my short experience I've learned that when being sampled that if you try to smack the consumer upside the head, he or she will not like it.

In fact, they might think of it disrespectful. So disrespectful that they'll try to tackle you. And if the consumer is really bloodthirsty for ya, that they'll not only try to tackle you down but they will lunge at you.

Since you might not be so fond of being a attacked by a yogurt thirsty hybrid, you might duck, thus causing the consumer to fall into the horrid yogurt pot.

In short words Fang lunged at me I ducked and he fell into yucky pot. Sounds good, huh?

Yeah, I wish it would end there, but with my luck Fang had a grip on my wrist that made me face plant again in it too.

"Fang!" I scolded as if he were a puppy. Where is his dignity? Where's Fang?

"What? Max you need to relax," He grinned then slung a huge chunk of yogurt on my face then like a dolphin dove into the yogurt. Yuck! I thought.

I got furious and lunged after him. I was ready to attack but he had this devilish grin on his face and I froze right in my tracks.

He pulled me close to him and embraced me. Then he leveled me so I could hang onto him in bridal style. I didn't like where's this going. He tilted my chin up to his face, then raised his eyebrows. Then he started licking my arms, taking the yogurt off, leaving goosebumps all over my body. It made me shiver up and down my back. Little butterflies fluttered through my body. I went on hyper alert, stiffed up. And the weirdest part was I couldn't even push away, he was so alluring. Then he picked me up above his head and..

Ploop! He dropped/threw me on the yogurt.

Great, my head hurts, I don't know if I mentioned it yet, but there's old sticky cold yogurt all over me, and now Fang seems to be turning insane or biapolar. And the most disturbing is somehow, I can read Fang's mind.

He came close to me then started tickling my waist like bees. I couldn't move, it was as if Fang had a spell on me. I tired my best to fight back, throwing my fists randomly , but I couldn't really do anything. I could hardly breathe, we kept going up and down of the yogurt.

"Fang! We need to find something."

"But this is fun,"

"Well we need to get back to the flock."

"Let's pretend they don't exist," What is he saying?!

"Look. I don't want to fight right now. Let's just do it my way, for once."

"Can we at least come back? Just the two of us,"

Where in the world is the real Fang!? The one that doesn't complain for Max time. It's official Fang has left the world. Now hiring replacements. Looking for oh, who am I kidding. I would never replace Fang. 'Cept maybe Johnny Depp.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and shook them in my hands.

"I'm driving," I warned.

"I'm out," He said struggling to fly out.

* * *

Yup, I bet no one saw that coming. Muahaha, cough, oh, I need to work on that. jk.

I know that Fang is ooc, but it's just so fun.

Wanna know a secret? It's kinda lame but who cares.

This chapter was the only thing I was going to write. I had a dream about me in yogurt (I have weird dreams) then wrote it down, twicked somethings and voila! But I decided to expand it more and well, you know the story. Everything up til now was a spur of a moment thing. Weird huh?

Read & Review, Please.


	16. Superheros demands

A/N: Okay-dookie, uh, This chapter is leaving Max and Fang and seeing what Ig and the kids are up to. So don't be confused. I should be going back to them in the next chapter.

ps. still waiting for someone to define fax in their opinion.

Oh, and if I haven't said this in a while, I love your reviews even if some might think of me as evil.

Enjoy!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 16:Superheros demands

Third person POV

Iggy was leaning his back against a palm tree waiting for the time to pass by. For a moment everything seemed careless, the kids had gone to play in the sand a couple of feet away from him he could sense it, Max and Fang have probably gotten married, and all he could think about was the scent of the water splashing ashore gently. Max and Fang, they probably have gotten married years ago, who knows they're always together. Iggy was shuffling through his thoughts when he heard a mumble of noises behind him.

The Gasman pops out with a scruffy old towel tied around his neck and jumps out behind the tree, taking Iggy by surprise.

"Iggyimiester! Your time has come to a temporally stop! Prepare to be defeated by the brave trooper indestructible Captain Terror!" The Gasman announced in a deep man's heroic voice.

Okay. This is normal right, eight year olds always want to pretend they're super heros, though, Iggyimiester! Am I supposed to be a villain? Iggy thought.

"Huh?" Iggy asked confused in a daze. Then he started to hear mumblings behind a rock.

"Ahem," Nudge coughed.

"But of course not without his sidekicks. Introducing YappyChiwawaGirl capable of turning Mother Teresa into an axe murder with her nonstop chattering. You have been warned."

Nudge jumped next to Iggy. She smiled then looked to the Gasman. He nodded devilishly. Then she took a deep breath, cracked her fingers and talked up a storm, living up to her name.

"YappyChiwawaGirl, I love it. Gazzy picked it out for me. I don't really like the chiwawa part though, chiwawas are kind of annoying. I mean, they bark, and bark until they run out of breath. They do not know when to stop talking, anywho. I'm hungry, you know, I do say that a lot, maybe I should make it a catch phase. But that wouldn't be so smart because if I say I'm hungry when I'm full, I'll get more food, not that I'm complaining I love food. Hey! How long have Max and Fang been out? It seems like forever. I hope their okay. I mean if they want to be alone they can just ask. What are they afraid we might see them kissing? Oh! Do you think they kiss? That would be kinda weird and awkward, but so super cute!! It'd be like mommy and daddy. Yeah, Gazzy, Angel, and me would be the kids. And total could be the cousin, he doesn't like to be the dog, and you, um, you would be a kid that we adopted, or uncle. Which ever you like best. Oh, remember that picture that I posted up on Fang's blog? Max tried to hunt me down and rip my throats out, weird, all Fang wanted to do is get the computer. Wouldn't it be mfph," The Gasman covered his hand over her mouth, satisfied that she had lived up to her name, YappyChiwawaGirl.

Iggy had clenched his hands around his ears, still trying to process her first statement she said or was it a question? **(A/N: can you? without looking)** She could probably do both at the same time. Iggy released his hands from his ears.

"Is it done yet?" He asked in frustration. Nudge smiled sweetly and sat down next to Iggy.

"It, would never be done," She whispered into his ear. What kind of torture is this? My ears are bleeding from words, something only Nudge could do, Iggy thought. Is like she unleashed a volcano filled with unstoppable words exploding from her giant mouth. Iggy scrunched is eyebrows and scratched his head not sure on what to do.

"Um, Okay and we can't forget about our other sidekick, now can we? Introducing the mindtrollergirl and her faithful sidekick the dark avengerrr," The Gasman said, still using his heroic voice. Angel comes out from behind the rock, carrying Total, then Total hopped out her arms and stood proudly.

"Mindtrollergirl can make you do anything, with her mind control powers, so you best listen to her, before you'll be taking over by a six year old. And her harry companion, Dark Avengerrr. He, uh, does something," The Gasman looks down to see Total growling at him.

"He can bar-bite anyone's ankles with his fangs. We are still working on his winged obsession."

"You will now make each of us hot fudge sundays," Angel commanded.

"Um, I can't have chocolate, it's bad for me," Total stated.

"Fine, hot fudge sundays and a strawberry Sunday," Angel replied.

"What did I ever do to you guys?" Iggy asked.

"No questions. If you want to talk, we'll let YappyChiwawaGirl talk to you. She's hungry, and you won't hear the end of it," The Gasman said. Iggy surrender his arms up in defeat. He didn't want the volcano to explode again.

"Ohh, No, um, What do you guys want?" Iggy asked them. All of their faces light up. Even Total was wagging his short tail.

Well, think about it wouldn't you light up if the guy in charge was willing to do anything for you?

Nudge barely opens her mouth, then the Gasman quickly moves to cover it.

"We want you to build a treehouse," The Gasman commanded. He liked having power, he wanted to be a superhero but this evil thing gave him power and the Gasman likie the power feeling. Anyways he'll act like a real hero when the flock saves the world, okay when Max saves it, but they tag along so they should get some credit.

"I don't know if you caught on yet, but I'm blind," Iggy said, trying really hard not to cross the line of sarcastic.

"Of course, we will help you and we've plan to have the essentials that a regular treehouse have. Buffet, tv room, sparring room, gym.." The Gasman started.

"Spa, walk in closets, bunk-beds, balconies," Nudge chipped in.

"Easy to escape out windows, room for each of us, and a room just for Fang and Max," Angel helped.

"You know, the basics," said the Gasman.

Iggy's mouth was agape. This is the regular treehouse standards, for who, billionaires brats. The last time he heard all you needed was a couch and a mini fridge. Since when did the flock kids turn transform into snobs.

"I don't think I can fill your requests, half of those things seemed unimaginable for us." Iggy said truthfully. The superheros frowned, maybe, just maybe, they were asking for a little two much. Iggy sensed their frowns and even though he was casted to be a villain, he didn't want to be a bad guy.

"But, I'll tell you what. I'll scarp together a small treehouse with a door, a window or two, and I'll work on the tv room thing," Iggy said playing with his fingers.

"Okay, but we need one very important thing," said Nudge.

"What? Indoor swimming pool?" Iggy said sarcastically.

"No, but that would be awesome! Um, we need you to make a sign for us," Nudge said.

"What kind of sign?" Iggy asked intrigued.

"We want to put up a sign on the outside that says ' no flyboys allowed' something like that," Angel said hopefully. Underneath Angel Total snickered 'yeah, that will stop 'em, their so stupid I don't think they read'

Is that the best they can come up with? No flyboys allowed, that sounds so babyish.

"We would do it ourselves, but we can't spell our way out of a paper bag," Nudge continued.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But comeon! 'No flyboys allowed' we can do better," said Iggy reassuringly. Once again their faces light up and Total licked Iggy's arm.

"Cut it out," Iggy told Total.

"Okay, we have to pick an outline to start with," Iggy started.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said the Gasman.

Iggy put his hand on the Gasman's shoulder. He felt something on it, Iggy started moving his hand around in circles until he figured out what it was.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously if your wearing a towel, on your back," Iggy told the Gasman.

"Oh, yea, forgot," He ripped it off of him and threw it on the floor.

"And please tell me that you're wearing your underwear inside of your pants? Please," Iggy begged.

"Yes!" responded the Gasman.

Then Iggy and the Gasman started planning out the outlines while the girls and Total pitched in.

* * *

Kinda random, eh? I think

Do ya like their names? My favorite was Nudge's YappyChiwawaGirl.

I might take long to update the next chapter. not authors block, lazyiness, so the more you review the faster I'll post.

Read & Review Please.


	17. Return of the redhaired stalker

A/N: Hiya, I'm so super sorry I haven't updated but I've been packing for a vacation. And I haven't got a chance to be on the computer. Thanks to the reviews I loved them as always. It might not be that good since I did it in 10 minates, so correct me if I made any mistakes. Oh, and Thanks to ruby1792 for giving me her definition of fax, it is much appreciated.

I remember someone saying that I will not put Lissa in this story, um,hehe, Puppy eyes Sorry...

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 17:Return of the red-haired stalker

Max POV

After we struggled out of the evil horrid pot of yogurt, I casted a gaze on the giant refrigerator. It's all your fault, I felt like shouting at the inanimate object. An involuntary low growl filled with pure hatred escaped my throat. Fang was too busy trying to open his wings, which was close to mission impossible since they were pasted together, to even notice my anger. He got on all fours and shook like a dog, sending drops flying.

I rolled my eyes trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

Because that's all I needed, another talking, obnoxious, over grown, dog but here's a plus, this one has _wings. _He got up and went to the window.

"Please tell me you don't have any fleas?" I asked.

"No, fortunately today I'm wearing my flea collar,"

He turned back to the window and hopped out, followed by me. I wiped some yogurt off my forehead but I still had about 20 extra pounds scattered across my body.

You might think that after all the trouble I went into blending us in we would be able to walk in public and continue to drive the altitude challenge car, right? Well it would be right if we, meaning Fang and I, weren't completely covered in yogurt.

Fang's eyes seemed to be made of sunlight as he approached the go-cart.

"Keys, keys, I need the keys!" He said and I think he jumped 3 inches. Excited much?

"Uh-huh, Fang, I think it'd be better if we flew. It's faster, and I don't want to drive like this," I said motioning my body covered in yogurt.

His lips quivered then formed a frown. I kinda felt sympathy for him.

"But, I, we need to return it," and I wanna drive so badly. I mean, who cares if people stare. I'm Fang, people will stare anyway. I heard him say.

Oh yeah, I was so mixed with frustration, I forgot about the new power I had discovered. Mind reading, finally a power that might work to my advantage. I shook Fang's thought from my head and became the full time rainer-on-parader that I am.

"Nope, we need to go now. I don't want to waste any time. And need I remind you that we still haven't found anything," I said.

"Hey, don't go turning parental on me now. I know we have a mission," He responded sounding offended.

Then without even taking another glance at Fang, I flung some yogurt off by whooshing my wings open. I took a small running start then pushed haaard to get airborne. I was about 20 pounds heavier then I was used to. Once up, I could hear Fang's similar whoosh of wings spring out. I could feel him shrugging and his piercing eyes focusing on the keys in my hand. I rolled my eyes, taking in a deep breath, then almost gagging on this disgusting 'editable stuff' that was plastered on my face. The sun was almost setting, which means we just spent around 3 hours around a whole lot of nothing, when instead we could have been picking out paint for the bedrooms. Hah! I laugh when I think of us settling down long enough to paint walls.

Sunny sunshine heated my face as I tired to block it out. I looked as far as I could see to spot any form of shelter. Yogurt fell down below me and I could nearly see the splat on the ground.

A bit of it fell on some lady's baby's stroller. Opps, oh well, I guess the mom won't have to feed the baby for a while, she'll be to busy frequently taking the baby to the doctors.

After about 10 minutes I spotted a tiny building hidden in a blur of trees and we landed. I told Fang to wait out while I searched around. It seemed safe, it used to be an old school. Ironic, eh? After 10years of being isolated in the dreaded school we loathe so much, I'm going to another one. Will I ever learn? I didn't even get that sick in stomach feeling once I entered, so it felt safe.

I quietly got out of the building and gave a small nod to Fang. He nodded back. So we went back in the air.

Not that long after, I turned to Fang, wondering why he was being so quiet, well, more than usual.

My eyes widened as I saw Fang's pale olive skin color. He was liking his fingers, letting out a satisfied sound. He had almost licked himself everywhere. Everywhere! There was not a spot of yogurt to be found. My eyebrows rose and I angled my wing to glide closer to him.

"I guess you did like it," I said.

"No," He paused for a second to lick some more off the tip of his feathers. Hmm, boy is he confusing.

"I love it," He said. He glided a bit closer to me. Then he focused his eyes up and down my body. Blushing furiously, I drew back and faced the other way. What is he up to? He was scanning me as if I were a piece of steak. I started to feel the hairs on the back of my neck, which meant he was getting closer. My whole body went on hyper-alert as I tensed up. What in the twisted world is he thinking? Oh, well it'd be a good time to work my newest power. If only I knew how to use it.

Then I heard Fang say, or should I say, I heard Fang thought,

'Man, Max looks so tasty. How I beg to just have a tinsy winsey piece of Max pie.'

I dropped 10 feet down forgetting to flap.

My eyes bugled open and I twisted my head toward Fang. His face was impassive, as always, but after 10 seconds of me just staring back at him he tensed up.

"You're creeping me out. Max, why are you sta.." he began to say, but was quicky interrupted by no other than me.

"I'm creeping you out! You're scaring me half to death, you're the one who was creepily thinking about me as a pie. Which, look at me, I am clearly not!" I snaped. His jaw nearly twitched. He rose his eyebrow.

"How did you- you can read my mind? But how?" he asked, not forgetting about what he just thought about me.

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject now. You said- thought, you wanted a piece of me. Now I don't remember when I could take out my body parts. They forgot to program it in me," he scratched his head trying to comprehend what was happening. I thought he was going to keep on asking me on how I got the mystery power, but no. His precious dignity was at stake.

"But you don't understand what I was thinking. I meant," He began.

"I understood what you were thinking since I somehow read your mind but anyways,"

"No, no, no, I want to know how you," Fang tried to say.

"How YOU thought of me as a pie," I ended. He knew there was no getting around it, when I'm like this it's best to just do as your told.

"Fine! It's because I love.." I felt my heart pump hard for a second. And I looked straight into his eyes which was ignored, He squinted his eyes down to the ground as if he was focusing on something. Hello! Earth to Fang, earth to Fang do you respond or are you just gonna fly there.

"Lissa!" He said. This time I did fall 10 feet down forgetting to flap, but rocketed back up again. I felt, I'm using this word lightly, heart broken. But I have learned to quickly overcome emotions and snap back.

"Lissa! Well, I have got to tell you I had not expected this," I snapped. I mean he had just decided this and had to blurt it out to me? I turned my face away from him trying to avoid my urges to hurl. It's not that I hate the girl, it's just, hmm, Yeah I hate the girl.

"No! Look down. That girl over there looks just like Lissa," he simply says. Without even thinking I listened to his command, old habit. With my hawk eyes I could clearly see the outline of the red-haired wonder. My stomach notted up. And I felt like I was gonna hurl. And you know what put the icing on the cake? Fang's thoughts 'I think that's her. Now I could just causally meet her and'

"No! Under my dead body!" I blurted out. Fang shrugged it off.

"Hey stay away from my thoughts," He told me.

"No way Jose," I said.

"Wait. Who's Jose?" Fang asked. I flung my wing a bit sending drops of evil yogurt to their doom.

"Urg! think, if that's not too hard for you, we need to get back to the flock. They're probably worried sick about us plus I'm covered in yogurt, you're partly yogurted and sticky and somehow I can read your mind. So we'd best be getting back," I spat, just now noticing that I said a word that doesn't exist. It took all my will power to not to let out anything about the red-haired wonder. I didn't want to sound like a jealous idiot. Which I am not! Fang was once again silent but his thoughts sure weren't.

'Um, She's so tempting. Look at how good she looks even like that'

My thought swallowed dryly trying to keep my thought in.

"Fine if you want to visit the red-haired wonder that bad, go ahead. I'm not stopping you," I didn't even feel like fighting, I just gave up. I tried the best to erase the picture of Fang and her kissing, and how I felt, I couldn't take it.

"What! Are you sure you're reading my mind. I'd never thought that. Let's just go to the flock, okay?" He said calmly, as if he was going to make everything better by saying that.

"Fine," I said sourly, keeping a scowl. I really don't know what to think right now. I felt like my whole foundation, what ever it may be, was just snatched right under me, and I couldn't do anything.

My mind was hurting too much to have this argument with fang right now, and anyways Iggy is probably making a max vudo doll and sticking pins in it. So I just sucked it up and tried to calm down a notch, though, as you might already know, wouldn't work with me.

* * *

I'm guilty. Um, I will NOT be updating for another week or two. The place I'm going doesn't have a computer. It's a loong chapter so I hope it'll last you guys, but until then

Read & Review. Plllease.


	18. AN grrr I hate these too

A/N: Put down the trochers and pitch forks and resist the powerful urge to punch the computer.

Bare with me for a sec.

I know, I know, I Hate these things too.

Well I just dropped by to say that I have finally came back as you can clearly read.

And for those who are yawning, I will be **updating super soon**.

Okay, this is totally random but you guys deserve it for taking the time to read something even I hate (Author's note)

If you are a total Maximum Ride fanatic this is a need to know basis;

Fang finally updated in Fang's blog. He gave away some details to book 4. Then me, being the book worm that I am, decided to look into book 4. The following I found while wikedpedia surfing.

A summary for book 4: the last global warming warning

_'Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, six extraordinary kids who can fly, are back for another wild adventure as they try to save the world ...and themselves. The Uber-Director who created them is planning a worldwide auction of the children to the highest bidder he sees this as his chance to become a billionaire. But first his mutant army must track them down and capture them, which won't be easy. While in hiding from their predators, all six of them wake one evening having heard voices in their heads, they are being told they have an important mission - to save the world from global warming. Their task takes them to the South Pole but as ever, danger is never far away... '_

Squeals!!! When I read this I squealed into my pillow like 10 times,

but then I read that it won't come out until April 3, 2008 in UK and no set date for US, I punched my pillow 10 times. 9 whole months!! Gawd! that sucks.

Thanks for not killing me, for now. Until then,

rebmarks

P.S. I love your Reviews, Oh and before I forget, who's minimaximum? If you're really one of my friends you better call me. I have an idea of who you are but you never know.

Garcas mucho para todos, Thank you very much to all


	19. Iggy's secret Obession

A/N: Yummy! I'm on a cookie rush right now.

To angelz on edge, You're Lucky in a way that you have definite date. I wish I knew when it comes out with the US.

To ruby1792, Thank you I try, phfsh, yeah right. It was just by luck, but anyways I'm glad I did.

To Faxness-Fan48, yeah it was a mystery why they haven't blogged in forever. Fang said there was more to come soon so I'll check every other day.

Man, do I should like a book freak.

Oh and no prob, I couldn't keep my mouth shut with info like that. I'm still squealing and punching my pillow.

Here's the next Chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 17: Iggy's secret obsession

Third person POV

The Gasman took a step back from what they just created and examined it throughly. Something was missing, besides the stairs. They decided they wanted to make it a two story treehouse but it was close to impossible considering what items surrounded them.

"Hmm, it's missing something," He said. "How's the sign coming along?"

"One second. How do you spell 'allowed'?" Nudge asked.

"How should I know. Ask Iggy. I think he's in the second floor."

"Okay," Nudge pushed up to get up. It would be a foolish mistake to forget to install some stairs in a two story fort, unless they had wings.

Nudge circled around the second floor until she found the window. Then she spotted Iggy squatting down facing the other way. Nudge took small mute steps toward Iggy. She was interested in why, with the hearing he's capable with, he didn't hear her. Nudge could bearly hear the soft mumbling coming from Iggy.

"You're Max and you're going to be Fang," Iggy whispered into his hands. Nudge was intrigued she bite the side of her lip and got a closer look. Iggy was holding to pieces of tree bark in each hand. Looking closer, they kind of were shaped like the outlines of Max and Fang.

Iggy let out a cough and alarmed Nudge stepped back. But still, Iggy didn't hear her. Obviously, since he kept talking to the barks.

"Ig, can you take care of 'em for a while, I won't be too long I promise," He imitated a Max voice waggling the bark he declared Max. Nudge could tell this was going to be good. Just then Nudge heard some wings flapping on the outside of the window and the Gasman appeared. She motioned him to come in while putting a finger on her lips showing him to be silent. The Gasman silently wandered in. Still Iggy heard nothing.

Iggy coughed again to change his voice in the best Fang imitation he could do.

"Come on Max, they'll be fine. It's already 2 and the beach is an hour away. Oh, and by the way I love you Max. Why are we so blind and we can't admit that? I mean, even Iggy can see- erm, hear that, talk about oblivious," Then he changed into Max's voice.

"Oh, I know that. I was just waiting for the right time when the kids aren't here. Kiss me Fang! Kiss me so we can gross Iggy out," Iggy continued. The Gasman and Nudge had to swallow their laughter to keep from exploding.

Then after a second Nudge gained some composure to speak. "Iggy?" Iggy turned around, red on his cheeks. He could sense that Nudge and the Gasman were right besides him. He froze.

"I thought you guys were working on the tree house," He whispered releasing the sticks in his hands. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Suddenly the Gasman bursted out of laughter sending a train of laugh to Nudge.

"Uh, How much did you guys hear and why didn't anyone stop me?" The Gasman stepped toward Iggy and grinned.

"By the way I love you Max. Why are we so blind and can't admit that. I mean even Iggy can see-erm hear that, talk about oblivios," He said in exact pitch perfect imitation of Fang.

"Oh, I know that. I was just waiting for the right time when the kids aren't here. Kiss me Fang!" he continued in Max's voice. The Gasman could not keep going like this he fell to the floor punching the ground laughing. Nudge was already on the floor laughing her guts out.

After a few seconds Iggy bursted out laughing, it was a lot funnier when it sounded just like Max and Fang. Since it seems like something that would never happen. Iggy didn't even mind that the younger kids just caught him playing with sticks, he was too busy struggling to breathe every 10 seconds.

* * *

Eh, I don't think it was really funny. Oh well. Uh, the next chapter might be confusing but I'll try my best to make it clear, I'll update as soon as I'm done with it.

Iggy might be ooc but Iggy could act like that if he was certain he was alone.

P.S. A Big fax scene should come in the next chapter. Maybe.

Read & review Pleasee


	20. Fang's voice? In my head?

A/N: Let me explain this the best as I can. I made one chapter but it was too long so I divided it into 4 so...

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 18: Fang's Voice? In my head?

Max POV

Once Fang and I had reached the place we left the flock, I was so close to collapsing from emotional stress. Then to make my current situation worse I did a 360 but there was no flock to be found. My breathe froze in my chest. Did the flyboys come back? I did not feel like fighting them right now. I was about to go on frantic mode but a look from Fang said not to. It meant take it down a notch, they're probably around here somewhere. I nodded. I scanned the area looking for any clues of where the rest of the flock members gone.

What part of stay right here do they not understand? The 'stay' or 'here'? I stood still for a moment taking in a breath, hoping that something would come to me. I started rubbing my eyes and temples in small warm circles.

"Over here," Fang said motioning his hand to me. I could see- or should I say hear, why Fang suggested to come here. With my acute senses I could hear a mixture of the flocks laughter. A small stream of relief flooded through me.

I flopped my wings open and made my way through where the noise was taking form. Fang was a few feet behind me. Then I spotted a scrumpy looking house. That seemed the place where the flock were having a laughter fest about 50 feet below. I tilted a wing to ease into the area when I heard Fang speak.

"By the way, I love you Max. Why are we so blind and can't admit that I mean even Iggy can see-erm hear that," My mouth was agape and my brain was trying to process the words that came from his mouth. I was stunned, and that is something I do not say often. So stunned I almost collided with a palm tree. I felt a warm flush on my cheeks and slowly turned back to face Fang.

"Wha- What did you say?" I asked him unsurely.

"I didn't say anything. At least I don't think I did," He replied tilting his head. I was a bit relieved but at the same time there was a small tiny piece of disappointment hidden. I guess I'm hearing voices. Of Fang. Fang saying things he would never say.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something," I said still appalled. Maybe he's testing me. I could hear the laughter of the flock getting louder, wonder what's so funny. Maybe they're spying on me and can see me covered in yogurt.

"When we get there, can you check up on the flock? I'm really tired." I asked.

* * *

The last chapter seemed really random right, well, can you connect the dots and figure out why I did it? 

Don't worry this is not the big fax scene, for sure it's coming out next. I don't want to sound like a lawyer but in the small print I did say maybe. This will all make sense in the next chapter.

And It would be coming soon.

Read & Review Pleasee


	21. Love bird Kids in action

A/N: well you see I planned the Fax scene now, but I didn't think it would fit so I decided to take it out.

Okay stop screaming I'm just kidding. Here's the big scene you've been waiting for.

Enjoy!

P.S. It might suck because I don't do any of that stuff, so don't expect sparks and stuff. m'kay.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 19: Love bird kids in action

Fang's POV

The air whistilng through my ear and yogurt made it hard to hear what Max was telling me. I could see her mouth moving but nothing was coming out. But then I clearly heard her say,

"Oh I know. Kiss me Fang. Kiss me so we can gross Iggy out," I swallowed dryly and I felt my jaw tighten. I was trying to process what I thought she said. It's all too fast but hey, I'm not a complainer. I listen to my captain, though I don't know why she included Iggy. Um, but right now I mean, Iggy's not even here.

"Fang?" Max asked for my reply. I cleared my throat.

"If you really want me to," I replied gently holding a breath.

"Yes please. It would be greatly appreciated," She said. Am I hearing correctly? Did she just beg me to kiss her? Is this normal? We've been best friends all our lives, maybe it's time we took it a step further. I would do _anything _for her. I tried to ignore the way my heart thumped when I thought of what she said. Listen to the leader, I thought. You don't want another fight. I took a deep breath and prepared my self to answer.

"Okay. As soon as we get on the ground."

When we finally landed on the ground I took a deep breath and swallowed. Here it goes. Max folded her wings in with difficultly and paused for a second. I got close to her and she seemed alarmed. Maybe I shouldn't do this, I considered our strong relationship. Would it mess it up? So close to backing out but then again, she practically begged me to. I am an obedient follower. Very obedient, I deliver.

I slowly eased my arms up and grabbed her hands. Frightened in my sudden movement Max backed away a few feet into a tree. I let out a soft chuckle, it's almost as if she didn't ask me to do this. I gently pinned her shoulders on the tree and stared into her big brown eyes. Which by now were about the size of saucers.

I slid my hands down her waists and leaned closer feeling the body warmth coming off from her and transferring some yogurt onto my shirt. I could feel the hard pumping of her heart as I wrapped my arms tighter. She looked up to me.

"Uh, Fang? What in the flipping world are you _doing?_"

"What you told me to do," I whispered and I closed the small space between us pressing my lips to hers. I could taste the delicious flavor of the yogurt in her mouth. She tasted good. I loved the flavor. I felt her arms slowly come up behind me and I thought she was going to reject me, again. But no. Instead she placed her arms around my neck. I leaned in more placing one of my hands in back of the tree for balance.

This was our third kiss, not that I was counting, but she seemed to be getting a lot better. And our other ones seemed short but this one was the longest we've had. I had ignored the lungs pleading for air feeling for about 10 seconds but then I realized it won't go away until I breathed. We broke apart, and gave us some time to breathe raggedly. I opened my mouth to try to say something, but I just couldn't think straight.

I was afraid I would blurt out some stupid not smooth thing like, 'can we do that again?'. But I didn't have to. I remembered the last time we kissed and when I was leaning to kiss her again she threw herself out in the darkness and said she wasn't sure about this. Are you sure now? I thought. After 5 seconds of breathing and thinking if that just happened, Max took me by complete surprise and dragged me to the floor pressing her lips to mine as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

There's the scene you were waiting for. I don't think it was that good. Keep in mind that this lovey-dovey stuff is new in my writing so it might of sucked.

Have you connected the dots? Know why the last couple of chapters were random?


	22. Spying birds

A/N; Warning- this chapter might be confusing. It's happening DURING the last chapter.

One more warning, it might also cause you to get strange looks and most importantly remember to breathe it is vital to living.

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 20: Spying eyes

Third person POV

_meanwhile, back at the treehouse_

Max and Fang are right underneath Iggy and all of the kids. Everyone's sides where hurting as the Gasman kept saying mushy emotional things in Max's and Fang's exact voices. It just wouldn't click to any of the flock members, they liked the idea of Max and Fang together but couldn't even picture it.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," Total said.

"But it would be so cute," Nudge said.

"I really wished it would happen and soon," Angel pitched in. "they love each after all,"

"Can you even imagine that happening?" asked the Gasman.

"No. I would think I just lost contact with reality," Iggy, the mastermind of this whole laugh fest, spoke. "well, _our_ reality," Finally the laughter seized and everyone was silent for a moment.

For a split second everyone had shared the same thought of Fang and Max kissing right now next to them, and they shuddered, preferring to stay in touch with reality.

Angel heard funny noises coming from underneath them and went to check it out. Squinting her eyes she made out from what appeared to be Max and Fang.

"Hey, look. There's Max and Fang right now. Max looks like she's covered in...yogurt?" Angel said. Instantly the whole flock got up and rushed themselves to see. Muffled giggles escaped from Nudge and Angel as they put things together to form a puzzle. The Gasman had his mouth open wide with his eye twitching. Poor Iggy was forced to hear laughter and not know what the cause was for.

"What's so funny? What's happening?" Iggy asked to the flock, hoping someone would give him an explanation.

"Max ... and Fang are... really close to each other," Nudge said.

"Thanks for covering the obvious. Any chance I'd get a visual piece of info?" Iggy asked irritably.

"It's true," The Gasman said going back to their regular voice. "It looks like Fang just pinned Max to a tree!" He said squinting his eyes.

"And there's gooey stuff everywhere," Nudge commented.

"I think it's yogurt," Said Angel.

"Are they fighting?" Iggy asked trying to connect the pieces with the limited information he was getting.

"If they are, I place $10 on Fang," Total said jumping up to reach the window. "Anyone others? I need to save up for wings,"

The Gasman ignored Total's offer and carried on his conversation with Iggy.

"Um, I don't think so. It looks like they're -they're.." The Gasman could see it but he didn't believe what he was seeing and couldn't bring himself to say it. But lucky there was Nudge and Angel.

"They're kissing!" Angel and Nudge squealed in unison pushing each other to get a better look.

"Eeewww, well, just forget I asked," Iggy said.

"Well there goes my $10 bucks," Total said. What would a talking dog do with money anyways? It's not like he could by anything.

"Now they're on the floor!" Nudge said.

"Fang is on top of Max and it looks like he's getting the yogurt on him too," Angel continued narrating. "They look like they're taking turns in leap frog!"

Iggy realized what is becoming under his nose- the ultimate blackmail. It seemed like such a precious thing he would wield it proudly. Max or Fang give him any problems and he'll bring out his new founded secret weapon.

"Guys this could be the best black mail ever in history. Ange go get Fang's camera asap," Iggy commanded.

"Why? So we could keep this as a treasured moment forever and ever?" Angel questioned sweetly.

"Eh, something like that," Iggy said. "And Gazzy I need you to do me a little favor for me,"

Angel went to the backpack and felt around for the camera.

"What are they doing right now?" Total asked jumping up.

"They stopped. I think they need to breathe, you know, from the lack of oxygen," Nudge explained. Yeah kissing is hard work, Iggy thought.

"Got it!" Angel shrieked.

"Quick throw it," Iggy said, then realized it would be dumb to throw something to a blind guy.

"To Gazzy," He said quickly.

The Gasman grabbed it and started flashing pictures everywhere since he didn't know what he was doing.

"Gazzy! We don't need our glamor shots taken right now! We need their pictures now!" Iggy scolded.

The Gasman was franticlly trying to steady the camera but Iggy's scolling wasn't making it better. He struggled juggling the camera while almost dropping it.

"Sorry! I can't figure this out,"

"Give it to Nudge. I need you to narrotate anyway,"

"Are they still..?" Total asked pushing the backpack toward the window with his nose for a boost.

"Yep!" Angel said happily. How much could human's do that even with their enhanced abilities it was hard to believe they were still going.

"Ouch! It looks like Fang just hit his head on a rock," Nudge said. Iggy scoffed a chuckle.

Fang just hit his head on a rock while kissing Max.

"Did you get a shot of that?!" He questioned Nudge. Even if he couldn't see it he knew he was in presence of gold blackmail.

"Yeah," Iggy grinned ear to ear.

Okay, Iggy thought getting to what he thought was the heart of the matter, I could make mindcontrol! I could ask Angel to do stuff to them like vodo dolls but it wouldn't be as fun as seeing (A/N ignore the pun) how they would naturally react. Hmm. Iggy thought for a while.

* * *

I thought it was pretty funny. For some reason I liked Total the most. 

Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this authors note means you could take a vote for the next chapter. Yes you, scratching your head trying to figure out what I'm talking about. The next chapter depends on it. Cutting to it;

What do you want to happen in the next chapter? I have some options to chose for just give me some input.

Option 1- they know that the flock is doing it and our gonna freak them out 

Option 2- they don't know that the flock is doing it and don't tell the flock act normal.

they- meaning Max and Fang.

Read & Review, & vote Pleasee


	23. Picture Perfect

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed I pasted the 200 barier. Woo!

Wow, I got about 20 reviews in the last chapter and the majority of the reviews wanted option1, so here it is. Sorry if you wanted option 2. Thanks for letting your voice be heard.

Enjoy! Small Fax!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 23: Picture Perfect

Max POV

After taking some deep breaths, I stared into Fang's deep dark eyes. He ran his fingers gently down my neck making me shiver. I felt a warm flush heat up my cheeks. I opened my mouth soundlessly. I didn't have anything to say my mind was shorted out, it was just I felt like I was supposed to say something.

"Let's go," He said. I gave an indescribable nod still bugged eyed.

It wasn't that hard to find the flock since

one, there was bright picture flashes everywhere and

two because the laughter we were hearing took an awakening uproar.

That made me freeze dead in my tracks. I slightly turned my head to see the whole flock, including Total, laughing like high hyenas and flashing pictures directly above us. That's when it hit us those sneaky little spies were taking our pictures the whole time. I gritted my teeth and swallowed hard. Looking up at Fang I could see he had this semi-familiar look. I've seen it rarely, it's the look that he put on when he fought Ari numerous times.

Definition, he looks like he's about to kill.

If it wasn't for those meddling kids I'd be still kissing Max, Fang thought. I dismissed the thought of Fang transforming into some lame villain on Scooby Doo and focused at what's at hand.

Fang looked down at me then shut his eyes tight and gently pushed my head to his strong chest. He recognized the expression on my face, probably more than I did because I let out an unexpected muffled high-pitch shriek. What? That never happens to you? It does to me. Then after shrieking 4 times I looked at Fang.

"What are we going to do?" I asked still refusing to look up at the flock. He stroked the last sludge of yogurt off my cheeks, by now most of it was gone.

"How 'bout we go back to the yogurt factory for 2 to 3 years until it blows over. The kids have Iggy to cook for them and we could visit on holidays." Fang suggested.

I'm not leader for nothing, I had to analyze Fang's suggestion throughly to search for any potholes in the future since I'm the decision maker. Even in my situation with the flock still paparazzing us like a flock of birds. Get it? Flock of birds since they're -never mind.

"Fang. Now, you know we can't do that," Sighing, he leaned in closer to my ear and breathed out, which made me tickle inside.

"We can," he began but I cut him off.

"We're gonna have to face them," I said cooly. But even inside me a tiny voice kept saying go with Fang. No, not the voice just a regular normal voice that is yours in your head. Yup, and I thought I never had anything normal. I gained some courage to just look up at the flock.

Iggy had his arms crossed across his chest shaking his head side to side as if he knew I was looking. We gave in and flew our way to death row.

Acceptance. At one point or another you would have to admit it, no matter how mortified you are. And this is my time. There's no use denying it, Fang and I kissed and the whole flock has a sickly annoying sense of memory not to mention the pictures they took.

"Okay," I began once reaching the treehouse while avoiding the flocks creepy stares and Nudge's drool. "You guys have 2 minutes _**only**_." My eyes narrowed at Nudge and Iggy. His eyebrows scrunched and her eyes brighten up ten times more. It's sick how they define fun. "Only, so think it over, and ask all your questions to Fang." While I escape away from death of embarrassment and listen carefully.

"Me! Why?"

"Simple. I'm the boss," It doesn't sound as mean as you'd think. If you were in my situation you'd do the same. I walked away from the flock and took my seat on the floor in a corner. And I was startled by a grin that crept upon my face. Yep, I'm the leader for the infamous executive decisions I've made.

Fang seemed at a loss for words. The flock ganged up on him. And even though I was a few feet away from them I could feel Fang's intense tension he was giving off. I could also feel Fang's dark eyes narrowing me and the strong 'wring her neck' vibes. Then came the murmur of the flock voices bouncing on the walls. It was to just hear one voice and concentrate on it because of all the others.

"Why did you guys kiss?"

"Was it the first time?"

"Is that yogurt?" That I know came from total.

"Are you a couple now?"

"So when's the wedding?"

"What kind of food will we serve at the wedding?"

"One at a time. Get in line. Max is the two minutes over!?" Fang yelled in desperation. He tried to jump over the flock to find me.

"No! It's barely 30 seconds." I said though it barely carried over the flocks excitement.

"Why did you guys kiss?" I bit my lip trying to contemplate over that. What would I say? Hmm. I didn't even know the answer to that.

"We didn't kiss," Fang said. Either Fang has an extreme case of short memory span or he's still in denial. I guess he's having a hard time passing acceptance.

"Yes you did. We have it on camera!" Nudge said pointing at the camera, which was directly next to me.

"No you don't," Fang proclaimed.

"Was it the first time?" asked Angel.

"No," Fang began. I saw Angel's and Nudge's eyes shoot open more if even possible.

"Because we didn't kiss!"

"Is that yog.." Total started but he got pushed away from the attack of the paparazzi news cast.

"Are you a couple now?" Nudge asked.

"Are the 2 minutes done yet?" Fang asked.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully and here I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, I'm more afraid to die from laughter.

"Next question!" Fang said.

"Answer the question! Are you a couple now?" Nudge asked once more.

"How can we if we never kissed?" Fang returned.

"It's on cam-mera," Iggy sang doing a little dance. Camera. Right. I crawled to get the camera quietly and put it in my pocket, thank God it's pocket size.

"We didn't kiss!" Fang said once more. Poor Fang he's gonna have to admit it he can't escape.

"Then what do you call it when you were pressing each other using your lips?" Iggy asked grinning.

"She, uh, had a huge mosquito that just happened to be on her lips," Fang said matter-of-factly. Okay, so let me get this straight, it was the curse of the mosquito on lips that caused this kissing. Alrightly then. Something inside him must of clicked, something I like to call common sense.

Out of nowhere Fang had managed to jump out of the flocks wrath and force me to stand up in one swift move.

"Right?" He asked winking at me furiously. I think he was trying to tell me something. He's winking both of his eyes. Oh, I get it he want's me to lie.

"Uh, right?" I said.

"And it was huge too," Fang continued.

"You exchanged spit!" Iggy said.

"Eeww!" The Gasman spat. Then I felt a warm flush burning my cheeks. Fang tightened his fists. Then, Fang bursted out spitting out on the floor. Okay Fang, I think your over doing it. Way over.

"Fang! Stop spitting!" I commanded patting his back. Instinctively, turning to mother Max.

"Ange!"He said in a struggle.

"Angel? Do you have something to do with this?" I asked semi-calmly.

"He thought he wanted to spit on something, but he couldn't do it so I helped him,"

"Stop it!" I commanded furiously. So she did, leaving Fang on the floor gasping for breath. There was a split second of silence until I heard Iggy murmur, 'get the camera' to the Gasman.

Okay this is way too far. I barely nudge the camera out of my pocket which made the attention turn to me. The whole flock, minus Total and Fang, lunged for the camera in my pocket, but immediately I snapped my finger.

"Stop!" I yelled. At that moment the flock froze staring at the camera then switching to me. I regained my breath.

"What's so special on this camera?" I said irritated. Everyone, including Fang and Total, went bugged eyed. They were probably thinking well duh, do you need to relive the last 10 minutes of your life.

"It has the pictures of you and Fang," the Gasman said.

"Kissing!" Nudge continued.

"And that's so special? Why?" I asked staying calm.

"Because it's a sight for sore eyes," Iggy said. Okay, so now the blind guy talking about a sight.

"So it's your blackmail?" I asked him.

"Yep." he said proudly smirking.

"Then it would go away if something like.." I thought it over and I decided to go through with it and take the chance. Hopefully it would blow this thing over, if not I just might take Fang's suggestion to live in a yogurt factory. I leaned into Fang and with no warning, I gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I quickly turned to Iggy, too mortified to look at Fang already regretting it.

"Were to happen." I concluded. But I just now realized that Iggy's just blind and chances are he didn't see it.

"What were to happen?" Iggy asked. The Gasman stepped up to whisper into Iggy's ear.

"You don't have blackmail, anymore," He said faintly. Iggy scowled.

"Why you have to go and stomp on my fun?" Iggy asked.

* * *

Hehehe. Fang is way off charater.

Pleasee Read & Review, it makes me happy.


	24. Just another day

A/N; I am sooooo super sorry for not updating soon. Without further adue, after a month.

Enjoy & thanks for being patient!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 24: Just another day

Max POV

"But I could be an auntie and play with," Nudge mouth exploded endlessly. "Nudge!" I screamed boiling inside.

After the whole episode with you know and you know what, things clamed down.

Calmed down? The flock? Yeah, Right. Fang ended up having to tape up Iggy's mouth from all the words spitting out. That didn't work out good since after all he has hands. I was going to tape Nudge's mouth but she could see so it was impossible to keep her still with out injecting something in her. Which I will not do. My order hasn't came yet.

The Gasman wouldn't even look at either of us I had no idea what was in his mind. But if I had to guess an 8 year old boy, he's disgusted. I could hear Angel's giggles every 10 seconds after Nudge's suggestions. And as for Fang, one exchange of glances and I knew that we agreed to talk when we are certain the flock are China to California distance of us. To Just Talk. Because if one word directed to Fang escaped my lips it'll be on tommorrow's gossip page. Even though I wanted nothing more than spilling my guts out with my thoughts to him, I had to refrain myself and wait. Right now we just landed at the abandoned school that I checked out early today.

Once we arrived there, the flock seemed to temporarlly forget the um, _kiss. _

"This is the place," I said as the flock flooded the area. Fang walked slowly behind with his shoulders slouched and head down, problably burning holes in the floor. Nudge's eyes were frizzing bumble bee's scanning the area, then in a bolt of lighting she grabbed Angel's arm and took off into the school. The Gasman slouched off his back pack and tapped Iggy's arm signalling to follow. They took off leaving me with Fang. He took immediate interest in his shoes. I tilted my head down, down to see Total staring up at us as if he were a watch dog. He switched his eyes side to side inspecting every inch of us, like lab experiments. Not again! I'm a lab subject to a _dog,_ what have I been decreased to? A raw steak?

"What? Are you observing to do a protrait of me? I know I'm beautiful but you won't be able to capture my beauty. Plus, a picture would last a lot longer," I snapped. He wrinkled his wet shinny nose.

"No. I'm Nudge's minutely reporter. If you guys do anything. I have to tell her the next minute." He responded. After that comment Fang walked away into a hallway. That stunned me. Nugde is starting a gossip colum? What's it called Us mutants daily? I was about to open my mouth to retort but there was a loud annoying buzzing sound that came from the walls.

"Max Ride. Please come to..." Nudge voice came from the box up on a wall. "I wanna say it!" Angel. "Too late! MaxRide.pleasecometotheoffice," Nudge said rapidly. "Thank you" Angel said sourly.

Did the world go mad? I was just summonded from Nudge and Angel. Someone must of switched the tables on me when I wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes, not knowing what to think. My GPS was working perfectly and directed me into the 'office'. I crept silently to see Nudge and Angel pressing random buttons on an intercom.

"Is it on?" Nudge aksed. "I donno. Test it," Angel suggested. "Ahem. Calling all winged kids of the flock-"

"Total"

"and Total, this is your Alica butterfly star and..."

"name?"

"umm. Mindtroller." Angel said. Nudge shrugged her shoulders and put her finger back on the intercom.

"and Mindtroller. Great, Now I forgot what I was going to say. Does that ever happened to you? It does to me. Oh. Now I remember, Max Ride we're loosing patience with your, uh, tardiness. Come here now!" I scoffed a chuckle and they turned. I froze like deer in head lights pose then changed quickly.

"Max Ride. At your service, Ms. Alica and Ms.Troller." I joked saluting them.

"Max! This place is soooo cool. There's 8 rooms! That means we each could have one, even Total! And one of the rooms Iggy found was a chemistry class, he was soo happy he pushed us out but Gazzy stayed with him. And there's a music room! It's awesome.Remember when, when we were at Anne's and had to go to school. There was a room only for teachers, the teachers lounge. I went in it! And I didn't get yelled at! But best of all there's a cafeteria filled of left over food. So we don't have to ever leave this place!" Nudge's mottermouth sprinted.

"And we've started a talk show, called 'Nagel' We are using this inter-thingy that can be heard in the whole school. We even have a phone to prank call people saying 'yes, do you have your refridgorator running? Then you better go catch it!' only if they say yes. If they say no we'll hang up." Angel joined sounding as if she's talking about the messiah.

"Sounds great," I said. "Can I go now?" They nodded and I left their office.

Now what? I thought. I decided to check on Iggy and the Gasman to tell them limits in the chemistry lab. I knocked on the room that was labled 'chemistry' and I was about to walk in but the loud 'NO!' warned me.Too bad for me it was too late. Pieces of blue jellly like stuff bursted on my clothes, I fortunate enough to not get it on my face.  
"Iggy!" I spat sending some of that stuff off of me. What was it today with me being covered in stuff? Iggy and the Gasman had flipped a table over as a fort. They knew it was going to happen.

"Cool! - I mean, It's not dagerous to us, I swear." He stated. "That's if we did it the right way." The Gasman pitched in. I shook my head. Since I'm a nice person I called off my scolding and went straight to the boring stuff, rules.

They know the basics so I was quickly out.

"And DO NOT under any circumstances mix the chemicals for the 'fun of it' got-" I tried to say but I was ushered out the lab with an appriacitive slamming door in my face. "it?"

I felt defeated and put my hands in my pocket. I felt something in it. Paper. While unfolding it I read it;

601-8190-7767 (A/N random number. don't call it 'cause you might end up with a nasty long distance bill from China) room 439. CALL ME. ;)

At first I was flushed and perplexed. I stared at the paper blankly for a minute until memory rushed by.

Sam's number.

I folded it back in my pocket and walked around the hall. Then I spotted Fang kicking a vending machine to a pulp and muttering.

"I think you can take him or her, it" I muttered once I was beside him. He was opening his mouth a silt, knowing him to retort, but I interrupted.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked. He remained silent nodding.

"I need you to take care of the flock for a while,"

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I know. 'Kay,"

"yeah,"

"Sooo," I started.

"Yeah, um-"

"Maaa-ax! Angel is calling people telling them to bring candies, just for _herself._ She HEY-" The sound of Nudge's voice once again came out from the box.

"I gotta go," I said motioning the sound box. He nodded his head.

I fled down the hallway and into the office. I opened the door and walked right in. Nudge and Angel were having an arguement.

"Girls. I need to use the phone, now. So get out for a while," I dragged them out of the room.

"But we were-"

"Go to music" I told Nudge through the closed door. Finally when I heard their footsteps faintly, I snatched the phone and dialed. I don't know what I was doing, I was kinda bored.

"Grand Villa Spring's front desk. May I help you?"

"Uh.Yes. Can you dirrect me to room 349 please?"

"Certainly, wait."

"Beep" I took a breathe.

"The hula outfit goes next to my eyeshadow. Erm Hello." (A/N Thought it was going be Sam, huh?)

"Hi. Is Sam there?"

"Yea, hold on. Sammy! Phone!" I cough a laugh. Sammy. Geez.

"Uh. Hello."

"Hi Sam. It's me, Max."

"Oh. Hi. I was wondering when you were going to call,"

"Yeah."

"Hold on. I'll be right there!"

"Are you busy? I could call at another time?"

"Nah, It's just I have to go with my sister to her pagent rehersal."

"oh."

"Are you doing anything?"

"No. I'm just hanging around,"

"Ok. Well would you want to tag along with me? I'm going to be bored just by myself and with you it's a gurantee for fun," he offered. I thought about it, how would a boy be bored with a auditiorin room full of pagent queens?

"Sure. When and where?"

"We have to be there in 10 minutes can you make it?"

"I should, I get around,"

"Great, then.." He told me the place and we hang up. I quickly wrote it down and scatted out of the room. I caculated the time from here to there, I had 6 minutes. Rushing to the restoom I nearly slammed into no other than Fang.

"Fang. great. I'm gonna have to leave in 4 minutes."

"Ok. Can you tell me where?"

"uh. no. Don't have time. Tell the flock I'll be back soon,"

"How do I look?" I asked since I problably won't have time to search for a mirror.

"Are you going on a date?" He asked raising a deep dark eyebrow.

"No. Now tell me," I commanded.

"You look like Max,"

"I am Max,"

"To me Max looks beautiful," his voice like autaum leaves falling gently. I felt a flush heat my face and shrugged modestly.

"I have to go now, bye" And just like that I sprang open my wings, left the school and took off.

* * *

Kinda boring but in the next chapter is when it gets interesting.

Ok. I'll update as soon as I can. Once again, Super sorry to the 10th power. (school) and Thanks for still reading.

Read & Review, pleaseee


	25. Furious Fang

A/N: Some people were mad that Max called Sam. I have it planned out so it needs to happen. I appluade those who turned Simon on me, I can take it. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 25: Furious Fang. Why?

Fang POV

Iggy. Iggy where is he?

"And that's how we make chocolate chips for dog cookies. Thanks for callling," Nudge's voice came from the box. I wandered into the office where Nudge's voice came from. Angel was scribling something on paper and Nudge had this serious face on with her hand on a inter-com.

"Yes. We understand that you're not allowed to make your taste buds float away with chocolately goodness. And really that's torture. So we-"

"Ahem" I was in a hurry and Nudges ramblings made me furious. She saw me but she didn't take her hand off the inter-com.

"Guys. Today we have a surprise guest. We all know him. The strong and silent one in-"

"Nudge!" Where's the tape when I need it.

"Yes?" Her hand still on the inter-com.

"Where's Iggy?

"Iggy, Fang is looking for you and he looks mad. Why? Why are you so mad Fang?"

"Nudge!"

"Come on. You can tell me. Hey, how's your relationship with Max going?" I got stiff and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Thanks for the help," I said as I ran out the door.

"Write this down, Angel, Furious Fang. Why?" Nudge's voice was even more annoying while running down the hallway. I slowed down at a room that looked promising. 'Chemistry', was the last thing I could see before I was attacked by splats of gooey sticky stuff all over. A warning could of been nice.

"That went even farther than Max!" The Gasman exclaimed.

"Awesome! Who was it?" Iggy.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"Oh-oh," he muttered. Iggy got up from an upturned table and hide behind a desk.

"Iggy." I began calmly. How does Max do this? "I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to do something." His head slowly popped up.

"Iggy! I don't have time for this! Take care of the rest of the flock. I'll be right back."

"Even Max?"

"No Max left. Just the take care. I don't want to see anything charcoled, chemically bathed, or covered in slime. By the way.."

"Here!" The Gasman tossed a ragedy torn cloth at me. At this time I wouldn't even care if they put itching powder in it, I rubbed it on my face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I said as I ran to the door. In a whooshing sound I flapped open my wings and tired to follow the scent of Max's steps. There, the bubblegum scent. Time to pour on the speed.

After that, I easily found Max. I didn't want her to know that I followed her so I steailly creeped into a bush a few feet behind her. She opened a big glass door and walked in. For a moment I wasn't sure if I should do this.

I peaked through the glass door, she just turned, it's showtime. The heavy door was right in front of me. It felt like a barrier between us, do I just want to walce right through?

Yep. I swung open the door, tracing Max' s steps. I was right behind her but she hadn't noticed, I almost chuckled.

Suddenly, a huge herd of women ran towards a door that I was next to. I nearly trampled me. What's the rush ladies? I'm right here. I got up and dizzly wobbled into the door I thought Max went to.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. I will be updating as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.

Read and Review, pleaseee


	26. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Hey!

Fang's blog updated, There's a super cute picture of Total. I thought he was black but in the photo he's white. Oh well he's still cute.

Enjoy!

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 26: Surprise surprise

Max POV

Right then it occured to me that I had no idea where I was. As soon as I opened the door my mind went blank. Apperently, I was on a stage. There was traditional peacefull Hawaiian music and the bright beaming lights right on me. Squinting my eyes I tried to focus on what was below me and I scurried to my right.

Fang? If that's Fang.. Then he's- he's spying on me? He must have felt my gaze since he tried to blend in with the crowd, for once, and pushed his way out. Ha! He thinks I'm not going to catch him. He is soo wrong. I made my way through the blurs that moved aside for me. Move it or loose it, I thought.

"Wooah!" A high pitched yell sprialed below. A voice that was too high pitch. It seemed so familar... like Lisa? The music stopped and gasping were all I could hear. Afriad to look at what's there, I covered my face with my hands leaving space for my eyes. Oh my goodness.

There she was face planted on the floor with her frilly pink dress. What is she doing here? In a pagent? Don't tell me she's a frilly princess. People immediatly swoop down to help her and as she regained her balance she sent me a quick evil glare but even quicker it changed to a more warm and nice smile.

"Aren't you Nick's sister? Umm. Max, right?" She asked polietly. With as much composure as I could gather I nodded, with out barfing.

"Is he here? Right now?" She smiled brightly.

"Max!" Sam's voice came from a corner and soon after he was right next to me.

"Hi," I greeted shyly.

This can not get any worse.

"Nick!! There you are! Wait! Why are you running? Come back! It's me, Lisa remember? Ni-ick!" Lisa's sqeaky voice made me want to vomit.

"Oh. Don't worry about him. He doesn't want his favorite show!" I annonouced loud enough for him to hear. His head turned slightly and he bit his lip. He sent me a death glare that said, You wouldn't.

"He's just crazy about it. When we were at home he-" I continued.

"Lisa! I didn't see you. How have you been?" Fang said in a I'm-forced-to-do-this tone. Her face lighted up then she leaned in closer to embrace him. He patted her back for what seemed like days and I felt a flush on my face.

"Oh. So you're both here. Nice to meet you again, Nick." Sam took out his hand to shake.

"Germs,"

"Oh Nick! I can't believe you're here! Is you're sister here for the pagent?" The redhaired wonder asked.

"Max. Umm. No. Unless she's done it sercetly, I rolled my eyes.

"Nick. I was thinking about you everyday! Why didn't you call?" Whaat? She gave him her number.

"I um, lost the number," or maybe I found it and burned it, I forget.

"Max. I was thinking about this huge festival tommorrow. It's suppossed to be huge, like a fair. And I wanted to know if you want to come with me? Like a date?" His hopeful eyes adored me but I didn't feel like going.

"Oh Yeah! Nick I was going to go too! We should totally double-date. You and me and Sam and your sister," He shot me a glare.

"Yeah. Max. There's going to be kareoke, sparing, games, lots of food from everywhere and a surprise guest," Fang got next to me.  
"Mind if I steal Max for a minute," Why didn't I think of that? I got pulled away by Fang.

"let's go. There's a quicker exit through the back," he whipspered.

"Coward." I teased.

"And what? You're brave enough to stay?"

"I bet I'm alot braver than you,"

"Oh. Yeah? I like to see you prove it,"

"Gladly. The problem is I don't think you're up to it ,"

"I'm up for whatever,"

I drifted apart from Fang and went back to Sam and Lisa.

"Both of us will be there,"

"Great! Nick. Come here," Fang stiffed up when he heard Lisa calling him. Did he think I was going down without him? He dragged his feet to us.

"So do you want us to carpool or-"

"Fang and I will pick you guys the hotel. You're both staying in the same one, right?" I asked. Fang opened his mouth to retort but shut his mouth.

"The Radision on Shenala Drive, right?" Sam directed to Lisa.

"Yup!"

"Ok then. What time is does it start?" I asked.

"It's at 6:30."

"Great. We will be there tommorrow at your hotel at 6:15 then. Is that okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure"

"Fine. Sorry we can't stay for much longer. We have to go now. Bye!" I grabbed Fang's t-shrit and scatted out.

* * *

Show of hands, who was smiling when Lisa fell of the stage. Uh-huh. 

The surprise guest is such a surprise that even I don't know who it is, suggestions anyone? It doesn't have to be anyone famous. Give me some wako person, who ever you can think of. Even yourself, if you want.

Thanks!

Read and Review, pleaseee


	27. Lost already

A/N: Ok, OK, Ok, SOOOOOOO Sooorrrry. I know I took waaaaay toooo looooong.(like this AN)

But I had an excuse, I won't bring you down but if you really won't accept my deep sincere apology; a girl in my school died and everything in school has been revolving around her. Naturally, I was depressed seeing everyone, including the principle crying in pain, so I couldn't write like that plus homework Gah! Anys,

I'd like to say a thank you to 113crc, because he or she (I donno) pointed out a no-no on my writing. Thanks! For that I shall give you a virtual cookie, here, it's chocolate chips! Chapter 26, on mistake, I put "**Fang **and I," instead of "Nick and I," when they were talking.

Without any further adue,

Enjoy, & SORRY people!

* * *

Behind These Midnight Eyes 

Chapter 27: Lost already

Max POV

"What do you mean 'we're going out'?" Iggy asked adding air quotes. "Is this some kind of trick? 'Cause it's not fun when people just hand you blackmail." I rolled my eyes.

After we left the beauty pageant we came back to the flock and got ready for the next day, which is today. Fang and I flipped a coin for the great opportunity to announce us leaving on a date to Iggy and guess who lost _8 out of 9 times_! I mean really what are the odds?

"Me and Fang, are going to a fair."

"More like affair," I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked which was pointless because he ignored me completely.

"Wait. Like on a _date? _NUDGE! GAZZY! ANGEL! I WON! YOU GUYS OWE ME $20 BUCKS! Oh yeah!_" _Iggy yelled doing a little dance.

The whole flock, minus Fang, bursted into the room with a chorus of,

"Already!" "Yeah!" "But I had $10 on next week!" "What took so long?!"

Yet another frustrating instance of dagger glares not working on Iggy. I took a glance at the clock that hung on the wall facing me, if it was correct we we're had 5 minutes top. I sighed.

"Guys, don't have time for this. We have to go now!"

"But..-"

"No questions. Adios muchachos be back soon hopefully," I waved bye and flew out the door. Rushing through the hallway I had to skit to a stop when I spotted Fang. I couldn't stop myself from ogling him head to toe. He wasn't in his regular black attire, instead he was modeling this maroon buttoned down shirt that cut off at his elbows with a black jacket and his pants were a dark shade of brown. (A/N: I don't know what I'm saying but it sounds fashion-ny. I'm style challenged) I'd never seen him in anything else but black. It looked marvoulous against his skin and his eyes were less dark. He noticed me noticing him and chuckled.

"Am I distracting you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Uh. I- only- We have to go," I mummbled after shutting my jaw.

"OK. Did you tell the flock?"

"Eh. Yeah."

"Fine let's go," He popped his wings out and lead the way as I followed. Soon we were in the air effortlessly soaring over Hawaii.

"So. Why the change of clothes?" I asked at the same time he said. "We have to talk,"

"'Bout what?" I questioned. He waited awhile for me to get a thought and when I stared back blankly. His lips went into a hard white line. Then it sank in. Oh. That, _the kiss_.

"So...," He began staring down to the ocean.

"Yeah, um,..." I got this apple sized ball lodged in my throat and attempted to swallow dryly.

"I just don't get you," he muttered looking away. He reads me like a 'I can read!' book but he doesn't understand me.

"What don't you get?"

"You. It's like...-nevermind,"

"Tell me,"

"No. It's embarrassing," No. Fang didn't just admit that he was relating to anything close to emotion. He flew straight forward. I sped up a couple of feet in front of me and stopped Fang, flapping to stay aloft.

"What?"

"Tell me,"

"You are so stub urn,"

"Not as stub urn as you're being right now. You're probably making a whole deal out of nothing. Just tell me,"

"Fine. It's just that..." He looked down not focusing on anything particular. Part of me was yelling, 'Spit it out already! We don't have all day' and the other part was saying 'Be patient, Max, it's hard enough for Fang to even talk. Don't make it harder'.

"..I've been thinking about us, you and me,"

"And...?"

"And where we stand together."

"Wait," A thought suddenly dawned on me. "Is Nudge paying you to talk to me about this? Or blackmailing?" He gave me a sour face. I'll take that as a no.

"Max, the one thing I'm sure of is us. I want to know how you feel about this. I wanna know what your thinking right now. But most importantly I want to know why are we going through with this date." That was a mouthful especially from Fang and all of it coming out as some cheesy talk show with touchy feelings and such. How un-Fang like.

I stared at him shocked and speechless until my eyes redirected themselves to a sign below us. 'Radisson', it said in bold script font with a few bird droppings.

"Uh. Oh look! There's the hotel, right under us!" I was about to dive down but a gentle tap on my shoulder stopped me.

"Max," He used his exaggerated patience on me, sighing.

"They're waiting for us, right there. I can see them." Thanks to my raptor vision I could clearly see the streak of red hair glittering from the sun.

"if you're that eager to be with your precious..." he muttered. That was uncalled for.

"What? My precious! More like yours, look at you you're wearing colors that are not black!" I spat my voice sounding ice cold that kinda melted in the heat leaving it a choke of words.

"What does the color I choose for one day have to do with 'my precious'?"

"Ah-hah! You admit it! Red-haired wonder is your precious!"

"What? Max, you're loosing you're mind." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did't say she was my anything!"

"Yes you did! I heard! I was right here!" This dozen't usually bother me, why was I acting like some jealous idiot? I'm wasn't-not- I am not.

"Look. We can still get out of this. We don't need to go on a date- with them." He added that a little to quick.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, let's ditch them and go by ourselves to the fair. You need to get out." (AN: Don't hold your breathe)

"Us? Like on a date? As a couple?" I dropped 10 feet forgetting the #1 detail of flying one-oh-one, flapping keeps you in the air, but then I steadily rocketed back up.

His eyes narrowed as he studied my expression. I couldn't tell what my face shown but I was shocked.

"No," He said finally, yet sounding like if he instantly wanted to take it back. "As friends that need some time to have fun."

His dark midnight eyes were staring carefully in mine. I still hadn't completely recovered from the whole date suggestion my thoughts were all mushed up. It was almost as bad as my max-sized head aces.

But, boy did that sound like a swell idea. Just the two of us having fun, together. Fun, fun, fun, just the two of us, together, sounds awkward.

"Um. How 'bout some other time?" I studied his face. His frown was slowly pulling getting into a quick smile.  
"Ok. Other time, then."

"Sure. Another time." I promised. He flashed me his quick rare smile and held it there for a second, and then it was gone.

"Down under that tree,"

"Yeah."

We flew down and stuck our wings in then walked to the entrance of the hotel. Sam was sprawled on the hard wooden bench and Lissa was leaning against the door arms crossed at her chest. Both of their eyes perked up as they saw us walking to wards them.  
"Hi, Nick! Max," Lissa greeted Fang with a sweet smile and nodded at me.

"Hey, Max. Nick," Sam followed behind Lisa holding out his hand to sake but thought better of it. "wait, germs sorry forgot,"

"I called a cab, 2 minutes ago," Sam said at the same time Lisa said, "Look! The limo is here!"

A black long limo with tinted windows pulled up in the drive way. No doubt some leather interior, sunroof, TVs and other fancy junk.

"I pulled some strings. It wasn't hard." She smiled as she jerked Fang by his arm and trotted after the limo. I sighed.

"After you," Sam offered.

I wasn't paying any attention to Fang, honest, but my eyes trailed to them and I almost choked out a giggle. Fang isn't exactly a gentlemen, when it comes to being a man he turns out to be a little over Neanderthal. If he was anywhere close to modern man he would have known why Lisa was waiting and nodding at the door. Instead he went on the other side of the limo and got in. At that I did giggle but I smothered it. That is until Lisa got in slamming the car door lightly. I had this feeling that told me she was angry, call it an instinct. It made me perk up a little.

Sam held the door open for me and I slipped in. Fancy, just like I expected it would be. Inside the limo I don't know how, but somehow I ended up sitting next to Fang in a cramped area. All four of us shuffled around to get comfortable. Sam uneasily stretched his arms along my shoulder. I froze, not being able to think. I could feel this intense vibe to the side of me to a point where it could be considered a peeve but I did not turn.

Lisa began to blab about how the competion is effecting her emotionally. Any minute now, I thought, I'll barf on your sequined shoes and that will leave an 'unerasable spot' in your life. She was the one doing most of the talking Fang would chip in and Sam would ask me stuff not wanting to leave me out of their conversation. Some how, we made it to the parking lot to the fair, and I did not vomit on Lisa's shoes.

I gazed out of the window sighing. At farthest point, in a clearing, I could see an enormous crowd of people. Huge floodlights were shining over them along with blasting music playing.

Had the limo stopped? I hadn't noticed. Sam's mouth moved but I couldn't hear I was too busy in my common scene thoughts that just came into view. What am I doing here? How did I and up here?

Maybe I could throw up on Lisa's pink blouse, you know, to make an excuse to leave. Or I could tell Sam there's someone else or I could-

"Max," Fang whispered down at me. How'd I got out of the car?

"Yeah?"

"You look like your about to throw up. Wanna split?"

"Ye-"

"Come on! I love this song!" Lisa perked as she tugged on Fang's hand, disappearing into the crowds near the entrance.

All of a sudden I felt lost with everything blurring past me.

* * *

Thanks for still keeping up with the story. I'm working on the next chapter as you read, maybe depends when your reading, well you get it, I think. 

I should be starting their date in the next chapter.

Read and Review, pleaseeee.


	28. It'sIt's Kelly!

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 28: It's--it's, Kelly!

Max POV

Sam held the limo door wide open with a even wider grin.

"I'll get that for you," he suggested politely.

"Thanks," I was about to climb out but out of nowhere Fang appeared and shoved Sam aside only to help Lissa out. Someone learned manners, I thought, just not that well. All of us walked out heading towards the entrance. Familiar music danced in my ears, someone was singing live.

"Oh. My gosh," Lissa breathed out, "I love this song! Let's go, now!" Lissa skipped stimulative ahead dragging Fang along with her.

"Shall we?" Sam asked me grabbing my hand.

"We shall,"

In minutes we reached Lissa and Fang. Lissa was motioning us to sit on the table were they were at. She was jumping trying to get on top of the table while avoiding the crowds of people moving to the music.

The audience applauded with excitement as the song ended.

"Thank you guys. This next song is called 'Miss Independent'. Hope you enjoy it," A woman, probably around her 20s, on the stage announced, she looked familiar. I think I saw her once at Anne's when I was flipping through the channels bored out of my mind.

The crowd automatically hushed and she began.

"_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
said ooo, she fell in love_"

Then memory fell in my head, she's that American Idol girl, Kelly Clarkson. I remember Nudge obsessing about every little song she sang and trying to make the Gasman imitate them too. Trust me, Gassy could become the next American Idol, he would blow the British guy out of his mind. (A/N I think that could make a cool story. Any one?) Sam and I sat down at the table gazing in amazement as Kelly Clarkson sang so powerfully in tuned with the music.

"I was going to grab some food. Wanna come with?" Fang tried to yell over the noise around him.

"Sure." I replied then turned to Sam. "You want to come, too?" His eyes were stuck to Kelly.

"Wha-huh?" He waved me away.

I shrugged and followed Fang.

"Looks like your precious likes Kelly Clarkson more than he likes you," Fang commented as we waited for our order. Scanning the crowd, I saw Lissa climbing onto a chair with difficulty to gain balance to try to touch Kelly's hand.

"Your precious seems to be falling for Kelly." I retorted. "I don't blame Sam anyway. What guy would choose me over Kelly?"

He flashed me one of his rare smiles.

"You'd be surprised," he stated turning to pick up our plates.

"_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independant  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!..._"

We walked back to the table and set the food out. Sam and Lissa's whole attention were still glued to Kelly, even if you a brick across their faces I'd bet they won't have even noticed.  
"What time is it?" I asked Fang. He glanced at his wrist and paused for a second.

"Barely 6:55. Bored already?" He motioned up and away but I nodded a no. He looked at me suspiciously.

"_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love" _

I took a bite of my hot dog, and watched the concert, feeling perfectly at ease. That is until I felt a tiny nudge at my feet causing me to bang my knees on the table. Fang stirred in his position. "Sorry," I shrugged it off.

_"__When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see _

How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…" 

Fang let out a small chuckle so I gave him a questioning look. He nodded towards Sam. I almost chocked on my tropical punch. Sam was singing and dancing to Ms. Independent, I could practically hear him shouting. Taking a glance at Kelly, I noticed that she was trying so hard to keep professional and avoid laughing at Sam's 'dancing'.

"Honestly, what do you see in him?" Fang asked shaking his head in disapproval. "Right now, I see he could use some serious dancing lessons," Come on he didn't even look like he was dancing to the same music. It was like he was doing this sinking motion like if he was wiggling into jello, when everyone else was just jumping up and down. I turned back to Fang, and almost as if on Que we both began to laugh, unable to speak for the longest time. Seeing Fang's carefree face got me compelled to sit beside him and hug him tightly, but of course I didn't. The song was fading and soon enough it was over, by that time we were rubbing our eyes from tears of laughter. Who knew we would have a laughing fit by just watching Sam dance?

"Thanks everyone you're all too nice. Sadly, I have to leave for a while but don't forget I'll be back here before 8. But until then, remember that every penny you donate to the Institute of Performing Arts will help a talented unfortunate teen pay their intuition. Before I go, let's hear it for the totally rocken band!" The audience applauded as each of the band members stood up and did some gesture. "You've been a wonderful audience, thank you." She waved bye and wondered into the back of the stage where we couldn't see her. Then a lady appeared and stood in the middle of the stage.  
"Let's hear it for Kelly Clarkson!!" More loud clapping and whistling. "And let's have some for Kuan's Hula Center for inviting her!" People from a corner behind us clapped and whistled loudly, my guess was they had something to do with the Hula Center. "Kay, now we are going to have a karaoke contest! Contestants sign up next to Kuan's Hula Booth." A few confident people rushed to the booth. "It's only $5 per person, even in a duet. So go own people, let's hear some talent!!" She placed the microphone securely on the stan and walked down by the booth. Sam and Lissa came to our table soon after.

"Man, that was a rush." Sam began. He had a river of sweat streaming down his forhead. "I can't believe they got Kelly Clarkson. And it was free! Wow," He exclaimed like a little kid on a shopping spree in a candy store. "Oh. You got the food," He barely noticed as he took his seat next to mine, then erupted with another rant about how perfect Kelly Clarkson was. Lissa interrupted him, score one for her.  
"Nick! Won't it be fun if we go up and sing? We could sing the song "What I like about you". It'd be so cool!" Lissa pleaded with Fang. Probably only I was the only one who could see his tension that he tried to hide. Fang singing anywhere. That will be the day when pigs- nevermind.

"Yeah it'd be fun. But I really don't have much of a singing voice. Max does though," What? If he thinks I'm going up there to sing a duet with Ms. Red haired wonder then he is sickly mistaken.

"Just competing you'll win one of Kawiai's CookieLand coupon for their extra mondo size chocolate chip cookie for free! Step right up!" The lady announced at the crowd ecstatically. Did she say _cookie?_ Extra some word chocolate chip cookie?

"Max?" Lissa tried to paste a cheerful smile but I could see it sinking. "Would you like to duet with me?"

Inside my brain must have been brain washed by the overwhelming power of cookies, or visiting La La Land.

"If you insist, I'd love to," Maybe I didn't even have a brain or my taste for cookies had a mind of it's own.

"Great," She said with a not so convincing tone. "Let's sign up," She arose from her chair but then paused and turned to Fang. "Can I have a kiss for luck?" She placed her claws- I mean hands, on Fang's shoulder and leaned closer with a sly devilish looking smile. A wave of nausea throbbed in my head, icey slush streamed in my veins, and my heart thumped hard against my rib cage. I felt this urge to escape but my legs were cemented to the floor. Memories of Lissa kissing Fang at the stupid school Anne forced us into froze in my head, I could still feel how horrible I felt when I locked myself in the stall. Fang still hadn't moved.

"Just for luck. Nick?" Lissa whispered in his ear. Fang quickly gave her a peck on her cheek and said good luck. Furry boiled inside of me, but I still wouldn't budge.

"Nick,"

"Yes," Fang said staring at the table.

"You missed," She changed her position by sitting on his lap and roped her arms around his neck. The only thing that kept me from vomiting right then and there was the plague uncomfortable face Fang was making. She leaned in closer where their noses were centimeters away from touching, and I just sat there watching like an idiot.

"Is that the Hawaiian masks? My brother loves 'em. I'm gonna go check them out," Fang said smoothly releasing Lissa's grip on his neck he got up. As he left he shoot a glance at me. (A/N: See I'm not heartless)

"Um. Kay. Let's go sign up Max," Lissa attempted to not let her anger and disappointment leek but it was flowing. With all the strength in my will power I had I got up all weak to follow Lissa to the sign up booth.

While we were waiting in line Lissa felt compelled to spill her thoughts on me and didn't waste a heartbeat to say it. She just cut to it. I'd never thought I'd say it but she might actually be better at ranting then Nudge.

"Does your brother, like, like me?" she asked uncertainly. Oh, God shoot me now. I didn't even want to think about that. I'd pick fighting with 10 flyboys over this anytime, any place. I didn't answer I just weakly wrote my name on the list and handed the lady at the desk a $5.

"Why didn't he want to kiss me? Is my breath smell bad?" She let out huffs of breaths wafting her hand towards her nose to smell. "Can you check for something in my teeth?"

"Nothing," I chocked. She paused for a while thinking then she turned to me with worry in her face. "Maybe. Maybe I'm- What if- I'm, ugly?" She breathed in a whisper.

"Pen," I handed the pen to her but she wouldn't even turn.

She placed her hand on her mouth and gasped. "I can't be ugly. I'm in a beauty pageant. So that's obviously not it. Hmmm," She scratched her head and chewed at her bottom lip.

"Sorry to bother you but, can you write your name?"

"Yeah I can. I think he was just nervous," She thought about it for what seemed like ages. "Oh! You want me to write my name. Sure," She took the pen and signed her name in flourish.What does he see in her that makes her so perfect? Her airheadedness?

"Maybe it's your red shirt you're wearing," I suggested. "He hates the color red, it intimidates him."

"Red?" She repeated to herself. "That must be it." She said it as if she just solved the mass murder case of the century. Finally her mind was made up.

"So what song are we going to sing?" She asked me as we walked back to our table where only Sam was sitting at.

"Oh. You'll see soon enough," I commented with a small giggle tied along on my words.

* * *

Woooah. It's been over a month. SOOOOO Soorry peoples. I'm finally back as you can see but I won't bore you with the reasons of my tardiness.

Thanks for still keeping up.

I'm gonna try my best to post the next chapters every day. Try is the key word.

Anyway, what song do you guys think?? I already know but let's see who get's close.

Read And Review, pleaseeeeeeee. Even if I don't deserve it.


	29. Karaaaaoke!

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 29: Karaaa-oke!

Max POV

"Wow. Wasn't that something?" The same lady announced as she took the microphone from a contestant who wasn't quite finished singing. "Okay. Exit is on your right, there," She guided the contestant. "Okay, let's give a welcome to," She took a peek at her cue cards, "Max and Lissa!"

For some strange reason, I wasn't the slightest bit nervous, true I had felt queasy a while ago but I was actually looking forward to singing. Well, singing to this song, just thinking of it released some steam. You got to admit, it's a lot better than punching inanimate objects. I turned to look at Lissa and she took a couple of breaths and nodded. Show time.

Once we reached the stage we were ushered to stand in the middle and we were both handed microphones. I quickly whispered Lissa the 411 on the song and how we would sing it, she said she loved the song a lot. Figures, I thought. In a flick of a switch, the lyrics appeared on a screen to the right of us. The crowd hushed and the music began to boom. (A/N: Ok, I had a hard time figuring how to put this part correctly so I made it where anyone should understand, I think. Also, sorry if anyone loathes this song)

Lissa,"_Hey hey, you, you_"

Me, "_I don't like your girlfriend_"

Lissa,"_No way, No way_"

Me, "_I think you need a knew one_"

Lissa, "_Hey hey, you you_"

Me, "_I could be your girlfriend_"

Lissa, "_Hey hey, you you_"

Me, "_I know that you like me"_  
Lissa, "_No way, no way_"  
Me, "_I know it's not a secret_"  
Lissa, "_Hey hey, you you_"  
Me, "_I want to be your girlfriend_,"  
There was a short pause. So far so good, I thought, here comes me.

Me, "_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_?"  
Lissa, "_feel alright, feel alright, feel alright_"

Lissa, "_Don't pretend I think you know I'm so__precious __  
And __oh yeah__I'm the __one and only __princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_"  
Me, "_know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right_"

Me, "_She's like so whatever _

I couldn't help shooting a side glance at Lissa. Then my eyes detected Fang leaning on a booth popping some pop corn in his mouth, staring at me. When I spotted him, everything else faded away and it felt like I was only singing to him. I swear I saw his eyes almost shine and his lips quivered into a smile.  
_You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_" I began hopping, dancing even around the whole stage not minding anything on it, including Lissa.

* * *

Meanwhile Back with the flock, 

"Just connect the yellow wire to the yellow hole and the TV should be working," Iggy told Nudge. The Gasman came back with pop corn, corn nuts, fruit snacks, chips, and donuts all packed together tightly in a huge bowl. His treasure bowl of vending machine jewels!

"Is it working, yet?" He asked as he stuffed his mouth.

"Almost. Now their working on cable," Angel said. Jumping out of Angel's lap, Total ran to the Gasman, and jumped to reach the bowl; however, he accidentally knocked down the bowl, spilling snacks all over the floor.  
"Total!" The Gasman scolded.

"Well, if you just held it closer to the ground, I would have got it for sure,"

"Well, if you would have just held on for 2 more seconds, you wouldn't have to eat all these from the floor,"

"Do I look like a vacuum to you?"

"Hmmm. Let me check," The Gasman rubbed Total's body,

"Hey!"

"Frmmrmm" The Gasman made a noise with perfect pitch sound of a vacuum. "No because-"

"Guys! It's working!" Nudge squealed as she flipped through the channels for something worth while. To their surprise it was something even they haven't seen. The flock was silenced at an instant, except for Iggy.

"What's going on?"He asked.

"Is that- she's- Max is singing?" The Gasman asked, shocked.

"And she's- on a stage?" Nudge squinted her eyes and processed the information.

"She's- with Lissa?" (A/N: Yeah. I don't think the flock knew about Lissa but here let's just say they do.) Angel questioned.

"Hey, I love that song," Total said.

Long silence.

"..."

"What!?" Iggy screamed in all directions.

* * *

Me, "_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
_Lissa,"_again and again, again, again" _

It could have been me but Lissa's voice seemed quieter, and faded away.

Okay, so clearly it should have been Lissa's turn next, but I was so, so- into the music I sang her part without even pausing. A moment ago I was filled with rising anger but there on stage, I felt free and powerful.  
Me,_ "So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say Lissa ever again,"_

That was a mistake, a giant boo-boo if you will, I just spat it out without thinking. Fang's eyebrows rose and his dark eyes played with mine as he walked closer to the stage. But just like a professional I kept singing, as if I didn't make a mistake at all. 

"...'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about"

(A/N: Skipping verses here, but I'm sure everyone knows this song.)_  
_

Fang had thrown away his pop corn and was standing beneath me, without breaking my eye contact in the process. _  
"Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid- "_

Still dancing around I felt my hip bump into something hard, and- (A/N: Who saw this coming?)

"Woooaah!," Lissa voice spiraled downward off the stage, (again). Glancing to my left, I saw a very upset, very wet, steaming Lissa, attempting to rise out of a shallow pond. (A/N: Betcha didn't see that) Note to self: Crack up later. Without skipping a beat, I flashed my attention back to Fang who had suppressed a chuckle too.

_"what the heck were you thinkin'?" _

I continued singing the rest of the song._ "Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way _

Hey hey" 

When the music stopped, I broke Fang's eye contact to glance at the damage. Lissa was at our table with Sam, soaking, shivering and sulking in a towel. Her red shirt, and hair matched the color on her cheeks. The audience was quiet, their staring eyes boring into me. A lady walked next to me and I handed her the Mic.

"My, my. That was... interesting," She announced in a not so convincing way. "Working on some issues aren't we?" She whispered to her shoulder. On my way off the stage, a man handed me two gift bags.

Talk about awkward, when I reached our table it was dead silent. I sat down, then handed one gift bag to Lissa. She took it without looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Such a stupid question; obviously she's not okay, I could feel her rolling anger heating my ears. Still without looking at me she nodded in response. "Sorry, for um- singing your part, and knocking off stage, into the-"

"It's okay, really," She snapped. I know what you're thinking, and guilty as charged. I didn't give a heart filled apology or even tried to, in fact, while I was saying it I was bitting my lip to keep from erupting laughter. Fang showed up, in what felt like years, and soon things cooled down a notch. For a while, we walked around and played games and rode a couple of rides, just like normal non-mutant teenagers. Sam talked about his summer and Lissa talked about her competition, while Fang and I just listened and commented. Soon, the sun began to set thus ending the day, and hopefully the date. Fang pulled me aside.

"I think we should be getting back to the flock," He told me.

"Aww. Really? It's been too much fun," I pouted.

He rolled his eyes as we walked back to Lissa and Sam. We told them we had to get home and they seemed to understand. I couldn't imagine spending another minute filled with the broken record player Lissa of how she was so close to winning the beauty pageant she could taste it. All I wanted was to fly away, lay down, and think. But like always it has to be flippin' hard.

As we were walking to wards the main exit, there was something that Fang just had to try.Then, at of all possible people Sam wanted to join. I thought Fang had passed the 'macho man' phase.

"Are you sure you don't want to sign up too?" Fang asked, disguising a smile as he asked the umpth time.

"Yes. I'm sure I don't want to spare. But you're making it harder to say no." I told him. Yes, sparing (A/N: for the unenlightened, it's fighting but with protective gear). See, I think he's still in the phase. I didn't know why Sam wanted to spare. Maybe it was because he didn't win any physical games and this was his opportunity.

"Sparing contestants, please line up by the house of mirrors," A loud voice boomed. "We will begin shortly. Haven't signed up yet? No problem, sign up now and you'll still have a chance to win the grand prize." Oh, boy.

* * *

A/N: I know I skipped some words in the song and/changed it, but you can always change the words in your mind or just listen to the music. 

To: Maximum-calories, great sugestion on 'Stupid Girls' it would have been funny and ironic.

Lissa's feet just don't belong in high places.

Read and Review, pleaseeeeee.


	30. Next Victim

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 30: Next Victim

Max POV

"Will Edward Culling and Jacob Blackman please gear up. Our sparing contest will conclude within 15 minutes." A voice boomed from a speaker on the pole Sam was leaning against, "Haven't signed up? It's not too late. All ages allowed, so what are you waiting for? Last minute sign-ups are by the Cahokia's Cotton Candy stand,"

All four of us were just 'chilling' by a smelly bouncer throwing some words here and there to stay away from silence, and I could practically feel Sam's cowardliness as he spoke-choked-.

The deal was this, after the winner of one game was decided he or she got to pick whom they wanted to fight with out of the list of names. Right now someone was tearing out their component's throat. Fang was impassive as usual, same old Mr. Strong and Silent, but I kept getting the feeling of his smug face on full annoying mode. On the other hand Sam was squirming and shifting his feet. Lissa was clueless, still shivering in her towel.

"Sure you want to go through with this?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, how hard could it be? It's all for fun," He responded. Yeah, I thought, fun where you'll be sent straight to a hospital. Fun with pain is always the best!

"Nick, I just don't want you to get hurt," I overheard Lissa whine.

"I'm not gonna get hurt,"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Nick?" I nodded to the side, he came following.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The same reason why you sang," He had a smug smile forming on his face, which got on my nerve.

"You want a cookie?"

"Oh, please. That's not the reason you sang, that song."

"Honestly, I only wanted a cookie,"

"They're a buck in any booth,"

"Don't you want to save money?"

"That's not the point,"

"Then?"

"Because I don't like your boyfriend either and I want to prove it,"

Withdrawn a bit, I opened my mouth to retort but then the loud voice boomed back.

"Will Nick Ride please gear up,"

Perfect timing, I thought, cinematic much?

"I got to go," He said as he turned to walk away.

"But-"I managed to blurt out, he stopped and turned to face me.

"Yes, Max. Is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked me, looking innocent.

"No," I finally said after moments of silence. Fang walked away, shrugging, but I could feel his smirk feet away. He won a invisible battle that I didn't even realize we were playing until I felt defeated.

I went the opposite direction shuffling my thoughts, and made a pit stop. Luckily, I came back on the second round of Fangs fight, and took my spot standing next to Sam and Lissa.

"How's he doing?" I asked Sam.

"Pretty good, I'd hate to be in that guy's shoes," He pointed to the person trying to gain enough balance to stand. The guy was pretty big and muscular but nearly not as fast and nimble as Fang. This was going to be a easy fight, we've faced erasers bigger than this guy.

The watching crowd was going in ongoing choruses of 'ouch!' and 'ewes!'. They actually thought this was entertaining. Don't get me wrong, I'm always in the mood to see humans beat the life out of each other, but to me it was boring. Maybe it was boring because it was predictable, me and Fang grew up learning the same fighting skills. The only semi-entertaining thing was that the poor guy thought he could dodge Fang and sneak a back attack. Boy, was that a huge mistake on his part, he was sent straight to the ground after a swift sideways kick in the chest from Fang. I stared at the poor unfortunate soul that was put up against Fang, he was at a loss of breath.

Humans are just waterfalls of blood; on every blow, especially to their nose, blood starts gushing out. It was like punch, crack, blood. Punch, Ouch!, blood. Kick, drop, and you guessed it, more blood. I was probably the only one who saw how much Fang was holding back. His punches were playful and cautious with only a little hint of furry. He was grinning when the human was bent over gasping for breath. Finally the guy gave up and collapsed from exhaustion on the stage, making Fang seem like a cold blooded fighter, which come to think of it, in other cases he had to be.

There were moments of awkward silence that ticked by. Then a team of medical technicians came in a blur to get the now fidgeting person. I thought of what someone watching from the crowd would think, watching a fourteen year old completely beat the life of a now half lifeless muscular man. I was mixed with disgusted, disturbed, amused, and pity. Fang stared at the speechless shocked judges. One was fanning himself.

I looked at the damage Fang had already done, judging by the size of the crowd surrounding the wounded person, Fang didn't just leave a scratch. He left one of those that are sure to spark in the morning.

"Jacob, no!" A brunette girl, probably around 18, shrieked as she tripped over an electrical chord trying to reach the guy that Fang had defeated.

"Let's go Bella, it'll be okay. I promise," A unhumanly hot guy said, trying not to make a scene, as he swept the girl, 'Bella', off her feet. Did I mention he was incredibly hot?

"Oh but you make a lot of promises!" she whined with difficulty as she was being carried away. "Jacob, wait for me!"

"Does that mean I can pick my next opponent?" Fang asked the judges, getting to the point as usual.

After seconds, one of the judges snapped out of a mesmerized trance and nodded a cautious yes.

"In that case, I chose," he took a glance to pretend to read the names on the board of available opponents, "hmm, Sam Allen,"

Next to me, Sam gulped, loud.

5 minutes Later

Sam was pathetically in fighting stance holding his shaking arms up, and Fang was standing calmly on the other side of the stage. Fang swiftly came right in front of Sam's face. I swear I saw Fang's mouth move, talking/threatening Sam but I don't think Fang's one for cheesy Japanese warrior talk.

Fang seemed to be emotionless, but I could see how stiff he was. For a moment, his dark eyes seemed to gleam with excitement, then in a blink it was gone.

"Ding! Ding!"

As soon as the bell rang, Fang lunged at Sam swinging his fists violently. Fortunately, Sam dropped to his knees and rolled to the side. He stayed there for a moment, on all fours. Fang bite his lip, most likely to keep from laughing. Unsuspectingly, Sam jumped to his feet and took a swing at Fang's chest. I winced as I heard a satisfying crack.

Question is who's was it.

A) Fang's mutated ribs that's solid as a rock.

B) the result of Sam's hand punching a rock solid object such as Fang's chest.

Or is it C) Someones over filled love for Easter celebrating and cracking eggs on random peoples head.

If you chose C then your obviously lost, find your map and try again. The correct answer is B.

Reason Number 22 why humans do not stand a chance against avian Americans.

Sam quickly recoiled his hand, bitting his lips into a thin line to prevent any sound from escaping. My Fang's-smirking-in-a-cocky-way radar was going off the charts. If this were one of us, anyone of the flock, we would automatically attack again. There would be no chance to even breathe without us striking again. We fight till we're physically not able to move. Broken bones, we'd deal.

Sam put his pain behind him and struck again at Fang's face, with his good hand. Fang dodged it by just taking two steps back. Then, Sam aimed a sideways kick, almost causing him to lose his balance. Fang just stood aside, letting Sam wear himself out. Sam kept throwing punches and kicking, none actually getting to Fang though.

Then, when Sam finally paused for a breath, Fang striked. With one hard punch to Sam square in the stomach, Fang made a whoosh sound wheeze out (?).

Then, as Sam took in a deep breath, Fang striked a roundhouse kick. Blood immediately gushed out of Sam's nose. Sam already looked beat up with only two strikes, but determined he continued.

Fang's next shot was so unpredictable, especially for him at of all people. It's was such a cheap but amazingly painful shot, never in a million years would I imagine him going that low. I mean, even _I _had some dignity when it came to fighting.

Sam fell to on his knees automatically, biting his lip into a hard thin line, and shutting his eyes tight, his hands clenched firmly covering his...zipper area, not able to take the pain.

There were several 'Ouch!'s escaping from most males in the crowd. Shocked I took a glance at Fang. What was he thinking. I knew he was bitter the day that he saw me and Sam kissing. Now it seemed like he was taking bitterness and turning it into revenge. The phrase, 'So you like him, I don't have to kill him' kept replaying in my mind.

Fang stopped after that last pathetic strike, giving Sam a moment to stand. Once up, Sam waved his arms in defeat. If he was planning on a defeat of dignity and honor, he didn't achieve it. As Sam was walking down the stairs he nearly tripped on every step until a group of people surrounding helped him.

Well, you could problably imagine how that worked out.

* * *

"We are proud to give the award to Nick-" A man said walking over to the center of the stage. "Wait," He held his hand next to his ear for a while. "It seems we have one more willing contestant. Talk about sibling riverly. Please welcome Max Ride!"

As the astonished audience applauded, I instantly felt at least 3 pairs of eyes bore in me. What? Did you honestly think that I would give Fang all the action? Fang's beating the h out of Sam and I'm just gonna sit back and take it? You people must be the ones who chose answer C.

Feeling curious eyes dart on me, I turned to see Lissa. She was hugging a giant white Teady Bear that was holding a small heart, written across it wrote "Bear Hug". I almost gagged, how come I didn't notice it before.

"What's that?" I managed to ask her without gagging.

"Oh, this? This is Mr. Fuzzlewaskins. Nick won it for me. Isn't it cute, he's so nice," She chimmed cheerfully, holding Mr. Fuzzlewaskins up to me. He _won_ her a _bear._ Am I the only one who thinks it's weird? And at of all annoying pet names Mr. Fuzzlewaskins? Is that the best she could make up? How orginal.

"Yeah. He's a real charmer," I nodded in agreement, amazenly coherent. Now, I thought, it's time to fight the snake charmer. This snake happens to be filled with vemon and is ready to strike.

Without taking another glance at Lissa, Sam, or stupid Mr. Fuzzlewaskins I made my way to the stage and geared up.

Once settled, the whistle blew and round one had begun.

* * *

A/N: Ooooooooooookaaaadokie. I'm so sorry, I have to make up a new word just to show the amount of sorriness I am for not updating. I'm sorritastic. Yeah, that's the best I can do. Definition: The deepest and truest(?) form of apology one could make.

Well, I'm already working on the next chapters and the ending. tear, tear sob,sob

So yeah, it hopefully won't take another year to update this. :P

Read and Review, pleaseeeee. If not for me, than poor Jacob. Sorry Jacob lovers, my friend insisted/forced it.


	31. Fang Vs Max

**A/N: I'm not the best at action scenes so don't expect to see "Spiderman" capieche?

* * *

**

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 31: Fang Vs. Max

Max Pov

With my teeth, and hands clenched I faced Fang, adrenaline seeping in my veins. Wide-awed, Fang stared at me, in a 'you got to be freaking kidding me' look. I grinned in response.

"You got to be- Max, I'm not gonna fight you," He whispered barely audible.

"Well, this will be fun then,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"The same reason why you fought, with Sam,"

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

Really, I didn't know what it meant either, I just spat it out. I was hoping I would figure it out after Fang was at my knees begging for mercy. Though, I didn't even have time to respond.

"Ding! Ding!" Seriously, do they plan these things?

I bet if I scanned the crowd I would see someone from Fox scribbling on a notebook recording our every move, then whispering to a small mic saying, "Cut to the fight," I wouldn't be surprised if there was already a show called 'Flock Unleashed: The mini adventures of the winged freaks.' Who would wanna watch something like that?

Fang stayed still as a rock, barely recovering from shock, blinking a couple of times. I got into fighting stance, and put on my toughest look I could make. The crowd were soon hushed in murmurs of "sush"es. All eyes were soon focused intently on us, not a fly was stirring.

He was a freakin' still unbendable statue! The whistle blew 5 long seconds ago and he didn't move a muscle.

If this were a movie, you'd be watching wide-eyed the part where everything freezes and only thing moving would be Fang and my breathing in slow-mo.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him, ice dripping on each word. He wasn't even in fighting stance yet, he was in Fang2-D2 mode. Not the best for fighting.

"I already told you. I'm not gonna fight a _girl_"

That had done it, my chain had snapped in half. A girl, doesn't he know who I think I am? So what, I am a girl but this girl can beat any boy up in 2 minutes flat. Plus, with added bonus of Mr.Stupidbear already boiling inside me, I was about ready to punch him into Timbuktu.

With no warning, I shoved Fang hard on his shoulders. Unlike the last time, he didn't shove me back, he took it like a gentleman. Like a Fang clone.

"Nick!" I heard the unmistakable shriek of Lissa's voice. Arg.

In the same second, I launched a punch in Fang's chest, he staggered back two steps, but still held back. So I sent a roundhouse kick filled with fury to his ribcage.

I have to tell you, my fury kicks would knock any Olympian gold medalist muscle man off their feet.

Fang, on the other hand, only staggered back. A smile formed on the tips of his lips. Was he enjoying getting beat by a girl, well me?

I threw my fist to his face. He dodged it. Oh yeah, protect your money maker, anything but your face. I felt so proud I found his weak spot, his paranoia of someone hurting his face. So soon, I was striking his face, but he'd just dodge it by moving an inch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the flock...

"I think Fang has a nose bleed now," Nudge said unsure squinting her eyes to see clearly. "Well, he should by now," Iggy laughed.

"Really? What got Max so _mad?"_ Iggy asked smiling.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking it has something to do with Fang," Angel said her eyes connected to every move they made. That was all Total had to hear.

"Sweet, Max's fury. I'm placing five cookies on Max. Anyone else?" Total, who was making 'ouch' and 'ouww' sounds completely absorbed in the fight, declared.

"Three on Fang. There's no way Fang's gonna let a girl- Max beat him up in public," The Gasman commented.

"Ouch! Right in his jaw!" Nudge squirmed to say.

"No I think Fang dodged it," Angel wished they weren't fighting but it sure was fun. It was almost like a soap.

"Who's sweatier?" Iggy smirked.

"Neither one of them looks sweaty or tired. Max looks really mad though," Angel responded.

* * *

At every strike Fang easily defended himself or dodged it. It was flippin' annoying, I bet steam was puffing out of my ears by then. I wasn't loosing, but I wasn't winning either. It was already 5 minutes into the fight, when he referee glanced at his wrist, and blew his whistle, ending round one. The referee consulted with a judge for a while before returning to us.

"What have you done with the real Fang? Swallow your pride and fight me," I snapped at Fang. "Or are you putting on a show for your precious Red-Haired Wonder?" He rolled his eyes, then met mine.

"You can try all you want but I'm not gonna fight you."  
"We'll see about that,"

The referee came back in an amused face, blew his whistle, then left us.

"Come on Fang. Hit me with your best shot!" I began to sing as I launched punches to his gut that he simply blocked.

"Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" My memory flushed with this song that Nudge used to sing all the time, after a while, I guess it stuck with me. I sang it quietly so only his mutated ears would hear. No need to have another Broadway number. This went on for a while, until my last punch. I guess I got to him.

In a smooth fast movement, he caught my launched fist. I froze in a deer-in-headlights expression. Then he snatched my other hand, twisted behind me, a tight hold on both of my hands behind my back.

Okay freeze. Chances are you haven't been handcuffed, hopefully. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt when I say that you don't have a criminal record, right? Well, you must have seen someone being 'cuffed on TV on time or another. Have you ever noticed how they try to resist it? It's because the moment your 'cuffed you feel as defenseless as a baby squirrel.

I am not designed to be a defenseless squirrel so I hate feeling like one. Fang had my hands together tightly behind, despite my reluctant behavior. I tired to kick, but he had covered that already. Looking down, I saw his feet stepping on mine, if I moved we would both fall. He pressed against my back, pulling my shoulders back so we were head to head. My ear burned red as he tickled my ear with his breath.

"We'll see about what, Max? Hmmm?" His voice was gentle as leaves raking the floor. My eyes widened and my chest tightened, my cheeks no doubt inflamed. He was so close, almost comfortable enough to rest his head on my shoulder. It made my knees weak.

Suddenly, Fang let go of me, causing me to slide to the floor like jello on a hot plate. After I jumped to my feet seconds later, I saw his smugish smirk. My feet glued to the floor I didnt' move. He simply walked over to me and raised my arm up. Which, in fighting, is the universal sign for winner. He then faced the judges and said 'She's the winner'.

My brain couldn't process this fast enough, I was dazed in Fang's unFanglike manner. Move, I ordered my body. Still not a budge. The referee stood next to me and raised my arm. Then he grabbed a microphone and headed to the center of the stage. Uh, what just happened?

"Lets give it up for all who participated," He said enthusicastly. Unsure cheering apruted from the audience. "Second place winner, Nick Ride will received 500 bucks in cash," He turned to Fang and motioned a thumbs up."And first place winner, Max Ride will receive a one week family stay at the luxurious Muani Lani resort at Kalahuipua'a," The clapping were a little more confident and strong. "A round of applause everyone, and if the winners will step down to the side, provide their information...-" That was just about all I heard as I blocked his annoying happy voice. Like we could give any information up.

Fang nodded to Lissa and Sam were eating hot dogs and talking amongst themselves. They both seemed a bit pissed off.

Message recieved, I made my way off the stage, following Fang. We didn't plan to stay for the awards, both of us left the area with Sam and Lissa following at our trail.

So with less than half the energy we started with, we walked out with a damp semi-fuming Lissa, her stupid Mr. Thisisaridiculouslylongname, a limping 'I'm okay' Sam, a smugish cocky Fang, and me. We were walking, limping, dripping, and floating to the exit when I heard a familiar voice echo from behind us.

"2,3,4. I'm strong, but I break,

I stubborn and I make plenty of mistakes,

yea I'm hard and life with me is never easy,

to figure out, to love, I'm jaded by oh so lovely,

All you have to do is hold me,...

Maybe, Some day, when at the same place,

when we're on the same road

When it's OK to hold my hand

without feeling lost,

without all the excuses,

when it's just because you love me

you let me

you need me,

then maybe..."

I tilted my head a bit to hear it better, allured by the sound and lyrics. It was Kelly Clarkson again.

"I don't want to be strong, and I don't want to be proud,

I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found

I'm not lost! I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop cause I believe

That maybe, yeah, maybe

Love, maybe"

Her last words echoed in my ears, leaving me to wonder. Lissa called the limo and soon we were cramped up in the seats again, returning to the hotel. The ride back was awkward, endless and filled with dead silence. Our eyes roamed in different directions, Lissa at her Mr. Fuzzlewhatever, Sam at his arms and just about everywhere else non concerning Fang, and Fang blankly at the window. Nobody said a word, until we finally reached the hotel's entrance.

"Sammy! What in the world happened to you?!" Sam's sister, Elsa, yelled as she raced to us. "You look like you just came out of a war! Come here now!"

"I'll be there in a minute. Jeez." He returned. Then he turned to me. Some of his blood was already drying up. I hope Fang didn't do too much damage, having a lawsuit for abuse is the last thing on my Christmas list to Santa.

"It was, um, fun."

I heard Fang mutter "Define fun," under his breath but dismissed it.

"Yeah"

"Well, you have my number right?"

"Sure do,"

"Great." He hesitated then before turning he titled his head to mine and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"See you later?" He asked once more. Not a chance.

I nodded, feeling a wave of embarrassment sweep in me. With a grin, he turned to the entrance and fled with his sister by his side yelling.

Lissa had dragged Fang with her to a corner feet away from me. I waited aside, patiently like a perfect little angel. How flippin' hard is it to say 'goodbye'? Two syllables, how long does it take, I'm sure it doesn't take 5 minutes. I swear I wasn't spying and/or eavesdropping.

"So, Nick. I guess I'll see you later. I had an amazing time,"

Fang didn't respond.

It be even more 'amazing' if you stayed in the pond, I thought sullenly.

"Whens the next time I'll see you?"

"I don't know. We'll probably leave this week or next,"

"Well, if you're interested this Thursday they'll be showing the finals live on channel 8. It's been great and I've finally picked out the perfect dress to wear,"

Okay, I admit it, I took a glance at Fang. It's just that he was so quiet I was checking that he was still there and Lissa wasn't talking to the wall. As soon as I flicked my eyes his meet mine, so I turned back embarrassed.

"That sounds great. I'll try to catch it," Over my dead body, I thought.

"Really? Awesome. I can't wait to show my sis Mr. Fuzzlewaskins. She'll just die. Well, I'll see you later. Buh-bye," And with that Fang nodded staring down at the floor. Lissa waited a moment, I giggled. She turned to me and shrugged.

"Bye. Thanks for uh, bye," Awkward silence got to her and soon she walked to the automatic doors and was gone.

Without another glance at Fang I turned around, ran behind shaded palm trees and pushed up to get airborne. Hopefully, the flock would still be in one piece when we came back. I had enough action for today.**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the loooooong update, my friend used the computer for an hour and it refused to let me get on for a whole week. My friends hands are like a virus, anything she touches goes haywire.

And is it just me or does this chapter seem ultra confusing? Any way,

Read and Review, pleaseeeeeeeeee.


	32. Falling into place

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 32: Falling into place

Max POV

When we arrived back with the flock, I flew straight into 'my' room, disregarding what seemed to be a traumatic twister of a preschoolers' fun with food and paint. The flock's voices were in rounds of glee and suspicion.

"Look who the wind brought in!" exclaimed the Gasman.

"What's with max?" Nudge asked.

"Did you guys have fun?" Iggy's voice gave away a giddy crack.

"Why were you guys out so long?" the mostly innocent Angel chimed in.

"What does YMCA stand for?" Total sounded above the rest of the flock.

That's when it hit me, what does YMCA stand for? Yucca Makes Comforting Awesome? Well, like you could do any better. These last couple of days had left me on the end of my rope. Fang was the scissors. _What is his problem anyway? _I thought. For now, I will just relax, I needed to get away. A tap on the door turned my head.

"Max?" Fang's voice stressed concern. What does he want now? I wasn't planning to find out. I opened the only window in the room and flew out.

Don't know how long I flew until finally landing on a moonlit roof that oversaw most of the small town. It was pleasant up here, a gentle breeze and crickets played their sonatas. Time felt like a lava lamp, still and unhurriedly moving.

Still, he was on my mind. It was inevitable. Naturally, I wasn't surprised when I heard him fold his wings behind me.

"Well, isn't this nice? Max, we should really talk." He whispered in my ears, gently massaging my shoulders.

"Gry rehwader" I mumbled, Fang2-D2 should knows that means a general 'girly red-haired wonder'.

"God Max, she has nothing on you. Look at me, even if it's not a pretty-faced Samboy." I gave a breathless 'ha', and walked to the other edge of the building. Oh-so-coincidentally, a convenient billboard stood out so clearly against the fading cotton ball background that seems to stretch on forever.

"Miss Naniloa… Catch the finale on channel 8!" was written across the board, with Red-Horned Wonder's face plastered on the background, perfectly polished as usual.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez." Of course, it just had to be her. Fate wouldn't have placed anyone lesser than the hygienic, groomed red-haired green-eyed female dog. I took a glance at my dirty fingernails, and then ran them through my tangled hair nest. Why couldn't he see that I was the one for him? Sham-Sam, Fang was the one and only for me. Speak of the blind, dark-haired angel.

Fang came and joined. He had a striking grin after taking a glance at the in-your-face billboard. "I got an idea" he chuckled.

I was certain we were on the same page. "I'll snatch the spray paint if you'll get the eggs.."

One blink, and then, "No, something better." He disregarded the idea of putting our clean record on risk for destroying (more like beautifying) public property. I looked into his eyes, the portal to his soul. There was that cute devil yearning for fun.

Without speaking again, I launched myself in the air waiting for his lead.

* * *

So, I know how infuriating it is after the whole wait to just be left in a cliff-hanger. Anywho, what do you think is gunna happen next in the final chapter?

Review please, reviews keep me running! :D - I mastered happy face. XD


	33. Behind those Midnight Eyes

A/N: Happy 4th Birthday!

So thus, the story claims it's end, when it once began..

* * *

Behind these Midnight Eyes

Chapter 33: Behind these Midnight Eyes

Max POV

We landed on the top of the hotel Red-Haired Wonder and Sam were staying at. It wasn't even a heartbeat I discovered Fang wasn't with me anymore. I scoped the scene, hoping to see Fang jump out and give me a heart-attack. No such luck.

That's when my mind drew a blank as my eyes glazed to see…

No, it couldn't have been. I'm positive it was just a trick of my imagination. It made as much sense as a girl in the sky with kaleidoscope eyes.

Down in the hot tub, nestled into each others' arms, were none other than Sam and the Red-Horned Wonder themselves. Gosh, I had been replaced? And that quickly, by _her_?

The next moment Fang jumped out in front of me, a devilish grin light up his face. Then, as I stared still in dumbfounded mode, he plopped two hands full of yogurt on my hands. I looked at his face, expecting an explanation.

"After you, my lady," He smiled. There was a pause of silence, as I squished the stale tasteless yogurt in my possession.

Suddenly, he threw long shot at the two of them below. The reaction was quick and hilarious.

"Ahh!" shrieked the Red-Horned Wonder, "I told you curse of the pageant was real! What the (let's just say mother goose) is this?"

Fang didn't give Sam the chance to speak. He launched another attack straight into the mouth. Something sparked in me. Without any further thought, I got closer to the edge of the roof, and gave my arms the work out they've been wanting for the past two years. I was like an automatic pistol, using the yogurt as the ammo.

It was freaking hilarious, the undoubtedly the most fun I've had on this island. The two of them were slipping like monkeys on ice covered in yogurt, and the two of us were laughing our buns off. Every time they would try to find the source, we'd duck down, holding our sides from splitting apart.

Once we were on our knees, I giggled at Fang and spread some yogurt on his nose. Man, he looked fine either way. He then spread yogurt all over my hair. We were rolling around in the yogurt, laughing. Next thing I know, he was on top of me and pressed his lips against mine ferociously.

Behind those midnight eyes was my better half, the apple of my eyes, dare-i-say, my love. It only took my whole life, but I finally discovered what he knew all along. It just hits me, he was the one, the only. After a while of just doing what teens do, we continued the raining on their parade.

Lissa and Sam had appeared to be in a heated argument.

"I'm not a flamingo, you gerbil!" Lissa pushed Sam into the pool.

"You know what?" He said once he surfaced up. "We are over, and I want the hula outfit back!"

Then we pelted them with more yogurt.

It was indescribable pure happiness.

* * *

_Later that day,_

"But you guys have to watch it." Nudge said, "How can you resist the sparkly sequins and fashionably outrageous hairdos.. Ew, that one is what I call a hair-_don't_ "Her eyes were glued to the TV for the past half an hour.

Fang took a seat and I followed, rolling my eyes.

We were all finally together, the whole flock in total harmony, bonding with stupid cheesy local shows. This one was particularly stupid.

"Now we have the pleasure of Miss Lissa," the TV boldly announced. And there she was, walking onto the stage clean as a rose, yogurt-free. Ugh.

"And look at that posture, so graceful, so elegant, certainly one that-" The TV announcer was cut off."SPLASH!"

"AHHHH! Not again!" the camera closed up to Lissa's head erupting from the Koi pond, her cheeks redder than any blush could have made them.

My eyes immediatedly turned to Fang's in a did-you-just-see-what-I-saw? Angel giggled behind us. "That's much better." Instantly, we turned to her.

"What? I had to, Fang's thoughts told me too."

"Who wants to watch this with frozen yogurt?" the Gasman came up behind Angel.

I glared at the TV. Then I felt a reassuring tap on my hand that was already entwined with Fangs. He gave me a smirk that melted my insides. Despite all the ribbons she could have recieved, I knew right then, I won.

**FIN**

* * *

Well, that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed reading from page to page. I certainly enjoyed writing it. XD  
I thank my best friend and boyfriend, love them to death. Along with the Beatles, and hippies.:] And of course J.P.

So, my faithful readers, what's your final verdict?

Don't forget to review.


End file.
